A Rose By Any Other Name
by Dawn101907
Summary: After the second Rebellion, Panem carried out with the 76th Hunger Games; where Capitol children are chosen to fight to the death. Rose Snow is a small, naïve girl from the Capitol. When her birthday comes, another surprise is waiting for her. But who else that she knows will be reaped? And what will she do to protect the people she loves? Better than it sounds, minor Everlark.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! I'd be surprised if anyone actually decides to read this, but I'll try my best to make this interesting.**

**So, as you probably guessed by now, this story is about the Capitol Hunger Games. You know, the Games that they mentioned in Mockingjay, but never told us who won, or any of the details. I think it said that Panem forgot about the planned Games, but by I got there in the book, my mind was already full of ideas for this.**

**As you might remember, back a few years, I tried writing this. And failed (I actually did a horrible job of it, with too much repetition and not enough actual plot, not to mention the unrealistic characters.) You might remember me from then, but I've improved, **_**a lot.**_

**Also, a certain mention of Spectrobes Princess. Happy 14****th**** birthday, sis!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games, but I own the plot to this story and co-own the plot of the sequel(s). I also own my OC's, but not any of the cannon characters.**

**Now that that's out of the way (for the entire story, I'll only say it once), on with the story!**

* * *

_Rose_

I sprint to the next window in the mansion, trying to see what is happening outside.

"Rose, come back! You know that all the children in the Capitol are being kept inside today for a _reason_!"

I sigh as my tall, purple-haired mom catches up to me and quickly pulls back the dark blue curtain.

"But I want to see what's happening outside!" I protest quickly, not wanting to give up just yet.

"Look, why don't you go watch TV or something? It's probably best if you do," my mom says, clearly frustrated.

"Okay, mom," I sigh, before slowly retreating into the living room.

"And anyways, you wouldn't be able to see any of it out of _these_ windows."

I quietly walk to the TV, my head hanging in defeat. This morning, when I ran outside to play like I did every morning, my mother pulled me back inside. I asked her why I couldn't go outside today, and she said that I would find out soon enough. However, I couldn't wait, so I've been running around the house ever since, trying to see what's outside.

Well, you can't blame an eleven-year-old for trying to see something that isn't her business, can you?

Suddenly, I have an idea. I'm not sure if it's a good idea, but there's no reason not to try. I run to the window in the living room, which is on the opposite side of the house as the windows I was trying -and failing- to open.

With a triumphal grin, I throw open the silk curtain, realizing that now is the moment to see what my mom is trying to hide from me.

And now I'm scarred for life.

Katniss, one of the Victors from the 74th and 75th Hunger Games, is standing on a platform facing a large crowd. However, her signature bow is aiming an arrow at my grandpa, also known as the President of Panem. Much to my relief and confusion, however, a few moments after I open the curtains she changes her aim, and within moments the arrow is plunged deep inside Coin's heart.

I see everyone gasp as President Coin, from District 13, falls lifeless onto the ground. Then, as if on cue, everyone rises into an uproar, shouting and demanding that Katniss should be punished. I have no idea where my grandfather ran off to, but in a few seconds I see him laugh so hard that he falls over, and he proceeds to be trampled and choke on his own blood, suffocating him.

I quickly close the curtains back, horrified. My mother, who just realized what I was doing, has barely entered the living room, probably here to scold me.

It takes me a few minutes to gain my voice back, but when I can speak again, my voice doesn't sound as bold as I would like it to.

"I'll… go watch TV now…" I say, my dark blue eyes still wide with shock.

As I turn on the television, my mom shakes her head helplessly before returning to the kitchen.

* * *

**Okay, it's short, I know, but it's a prologue. Most of the chapters are already a thousand words, not including author notes. Yes, I'm about ten chapters in advance right now. Yay!**

**So, I won't update this until I get back from church camp, which we leave for tomorrow. So, while people are (hopefully) reading this, I'll be stuck on a bus full of gossiping teens for five hours (I'm barely a teenager, but I don't gossip.) The camp would be four hours away… if we weren't taking a bus. Oh, well, it'll be well worth it. I'll make sure to type all about camp, though. Yay, Crossings!**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	2. A Very Important Day

**Okay, okay, I know I wasn't going to update this soon, but with a review, two follows, and two favorites, I decided not to keep you waiting.**

**someoneorother123- Thanks for reviewing! It really means a lot. I have a ton of stuff planned for this story, and what I'm most excited for is the post-Games. But, I'm not even at the Bloodbath yet in the chapters I've already written. Anyways, Rose was originally going to be fourteen, but then I had the idea that her birthday was on Reaping Day, so I just had to make her twelve. I like her better this way, too, so it works out a lot better than it would if she was older.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Lizzy_

"…Thus killing both President Alma Coin and former President Coriolanus Snow. Elections have been held, and…"

I sigh, reaching for the remote. It has been a few months since Grandpa died, and we can't go a day without seeing something about it on the television. Rose hasn't been doing as well as me and mom, but she's been getting better.

_Just in time for her birthday, too, _I think, before realizing that the remote isn't where I thought it was. I look around, before seeing it on the desk beside the TV. It's out of reach, so I lean over to my crutches. I growl at the thought of using them, _again. _I know how to use them, don't get me wrong, it has just gotten tiring watching my friends playing soccer, baseball, and even _swimming, _while I can't. All because of a stupid accident, I've lost my ability to do everything I once loved to do.

I use my crutches to walk over to the mahogany desk, switching the TV off right before the annoying Capitol anthem begins playing. I know that the Capitol is where I live, but I still don't feel like it's my _home_. Ever since part of my leg was lost, I have lost almost all my friends. All but one, and I actually feel, unlike the others, that we've grown closer since then.

_Speaking of Amor, I wonder what he's doing. Hm, probably still sleeping. Like my sister… _I sigh, thinking of how Rose can sleep through anything, even when it's 9:30 in the morning. _She should be up by now, or maybe she shouldn't, _I think, remembering that mom is still preparing Rose's birthday decorations.

"Hey mom, do you need any help?" I call, gliding into the living room.

"No, Lizzy, you should rest…" my mom says in her thick Capitol accent while walking towards me.

"Mom, I've had all night to rest, please let me help!"

Mom looks back at her work, and I see that Rose will definitely be surprised at how the room is decorated. She sighs, as if trying to make a life-changing decision, before turning back to me.

"If you want to help, how about you go wake up Rose? It will give me a chance to decorate the living room, and once you're done, and you make sure she won't follow you down the elevator, you can help me!"

At the mention of the elevator, all the enthusiasm building up in my brain suddenly leaks out, leaving me with a feeling of being defeated.

"Oh, okay mom…"

"Lizzy, I know you don't like the elevator, but you could not possibly use the stairs. Now hurry, please, or she won't wake up in time for us to have her party before the announcement."

"What announcement?" I ask, the curiosity almost killing me.

"Well, President Paylor has a very important announcement to tell us all, but she is going to do so at noon. Weird, huh, since today would have been Reaping Day for the Districts, and they used to take place at noon! I think she's trying to play a joke…" _Everything's a joke in the Capitol, _"Anyways, hurry up! We have a very busy day planned out, and I don't intend for my precious little Rosie's twelfth birthday to be ruined by some silly announcement."

As I walk to the elevator, a sudden thought crosses my mind. _What if there is going to be another Hunger Games? No, that's silly, why would the whole Capitol have to be gathered; couldn't they watch from their televisions? But what if it wasn't with District citizens, and was with kids from the Capitol?_

I nearly stop, and in doing so leave my crutches dangling in the air. I quickly set them down again, barely saving myself from losing my balance. I continue my long walk down the hallway in silence and, unconsciously, fear. Only one thought haunts my mind.

_Let the 76__th__ Annual Hunger Games… begin!_

* * *

I step off the elevator with a new mindset: convince myself that there won't be another Hunger Games, and that they won't be with the Capitol citizens. It isn't until another thought suddenly crosses my mind before my mind is made up against said mindset.

_Don't kids have to be twelve before they enter the Hunger Games? Well, that's good, because Rose is eleve- no, she's twelve! Today is her birthday! _

I sit down on a couch in the hallway, thinking about how ironic this whole situation is playing out. Rose's birthday is on Reaping Day, and it just happens that the day they decide to hold a Capitol Hunger Games is her twelfth birthday, so that she'd be eligible!

_I wonder if _I'm _eligible…_the thought scares me. Me? Go into the Hunger Games? That's impossible, how would I get out? Unless I made an alliance, or sneak my crutches into the arena, then I'd be doomed! _But what if Rose is reaped? _That thought makes me feel worse. Rose? She'd be a bloodbath, just like if I went in. But her… she actually has something to look forward to. She couldn't go into the Games, and waste her life. My life's already pretty bad; she doesn't need to be crippled too. Or worse…

No, she can't go into the Games. If I'm right, and it is another Hunger Games, and if she's reaped, then I _need _to volunteer for her. But then I'd be throwing away my own life!

I almost talk myself out of the thought of volunteering for her, before imagining her face as she suffers the horrible fate that twenty-two other teenagers would share with her. No, I _will_ volunteer for her. I can't watch her die, or suffer in the arena.

After grabbing my crutches, I shakily stand back up and head towards my little sister's room. I look around her light pink room, remembering that she's had it decorated like this ever since she was five. The walls are rose pink, with pastel purple curtains on the windows. Her bed, like mine, is a canopy bed, with a see-through blue drape. The sheets on her bed, unlike mine, are bubblegum pink, with light blue and royal purple flowers decorating them, and her pillow being striped with the same colors as the flowers.

I swing my crutches forward before walking towards her bed. I pull back the curtain and sit down on the edge of the bed, before beginning my attempt to wake her up.

"Rose," I whisper, shaking her arm, "wake up, it's 9:30!"

"Five more minutes…" she says, but I can tell, from many years of experience, that my sister isn't _really_ awake.

"You need to get up, and you have to be up by 10:00. Otherwise we won't have enough time to have your birthday party before the announcement."

"Wait, it's my birthday?" Rose exclaims, jolting up from her bed.

"Yes, remember? It would also be Reaping day…"

"But there aren't going to be anymore Hunger Games, are there?" Rose asks, her trademark naïve smile painted on her face.

"Of course there aren't."

"Well, that's good. They were horrible! How could anyone like them?" she asks, completely convinced. I wish I could say the same for myself…

"I don't know, Rosie, but they are gone, and they won't be coming back," I reply, mentally adding the word _hopefully._

"Let me guess, I need to get ready for my party?"

"You're right. I forget, who did you invite?" I ask, glad to change the subject.

"Linda, Analex, and Isabella. Why?"

"Just wondering," I mumble, trying to fight back a grin. _If Isabella is coming over…_

"Lizzy, I know you're trying to smile. What's up?"

"Nothing," I say a bit too quickly, biting the inside of my lip to keep a straight face. It doesn't work, as usual. The odds just aren't in my favor today, or ever for that matter.

Suddenly, Rose's naive smile turns into a mischievous grin, and I dread the words that come out of her mouth.

"You like Isabella's brother, _don't you_?"

"No…"

"Yes you do! You like Amor, you like A-" I slap my hand over her mouth, cutting off her chanting before she wakes up everyone in Panem.

"I do _not _have a crush on my best friend," I say, trying to deny it while removing my hand. If Amor, who just so happens to be our neighbor, heard that, I'd _never _hear the end of it!

"You can't hide what's inside!" Rose giggles adorably. I almost facepalm_, she is so easily convinced that there won't be another Hunger Games, and yet she does not give up on the embarrassing subjects._

"Just get ready," I say, playfully shoving her.

"Okay, fine. _Lovebird!" _she squeals, and I sigh.

"You're hopeless," I say before getting up, "Now get ready for your party, and _don't_ sneak out to visit our neighbors and tell Amor!"

"So you admit it!"

"I will neither deny nor confirm that statement."

"Okay, fine, I'll get ready," she says, standing up and handing me my crutches. I thank her and walk out the door. _This is going to be a _long _day. _

* * *

**Well, I'll post again in a few days! Or maybe not as long, who knows?**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	3. Party Gone Wrong

**I'm back from camp! I was disappointed that I had to leave so soon, but I'm glad to be back, too!**

**someoneorother123- Thanks! The Reapings were one of my favorite parts of the story to write so far. I had it planned in my head for weeks. And no, only Rose goes into the Hunger Games, but I have an AU planned where Lizzy goes in instead, just to see what I could think of to happen.**

**Allythecole- Thanks! If you had seen how poorly written this story was before I rewrote it, you'd probably laugh your lungs out. I do all the time when I reread it (not literally.) And, if you like the pre-Games, you should see what I have planned for post-Games ;-)**

**All the reviews really mean a lot to me. On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Rose_

I walk out of my pink-walled room to see Lizzy waiting for me.

"You're going to love the way we decorated the house," she says. However, I can tell that she, regrettably, didn't get to help much.

"I bet I will, remember last year?" I say, and we both laugh at the memory.

Last year, mom waited until a few days before my birthday to order the decorations. She didn't get them until a few minutes before I woke up, and she had to throw all the decorations up and fix them the best she could, before realizing that they didn't even give her the right decorations. So she called the company that gave them to us and complained, and forgot to take them down before I came down the stairs. Basically, it looked like a tornado had just swept through the house, and I almost had an Elmo party. Our neighbors- no, not Lizzy's boyfriend _I mean friend_- had actually gotten ours, and their one-year-old son almost got a pink and yellow, flowery potty-trained party.

And that's how mom learned _not_ to procrastinate.

"Yeah, this year we got the _right _decorations, don't worry," Lizzy says, breaking the silence.

"Thankfully," I add.

"Come on, we need to go downstairs before we don't have enough time to have a party."

"Right, what do you think the announcement is about?"

Lizzy cringes, and I think that she has a pretty good guess.

"I don't know," she lies.

"Okay, me neither."

As we walk towards the elevator, I notice the nervous look on Lizzy's face. _What is she worried about?_

My curiosity gets the best of me, and I ask her.

"What are you worried about?" I ask her, concerned for my fifteen-year-old sister.

"Nothing, Rosie, I'm fine," she replies, looking at me fondly, "Just wondering what the announcement could be about."

* * *

We walk off of the elevator, and the scene before me is amazing. The walls are decorated with pink, purple, and blue swirly, hanging decorations. The decorations in the living room are the same, only there are origami flowers hanging from the ceiling. When I walk into the kitchen, mom is waiting along with Analex, Isabella, and –big surprise alert- Amor.

"Happy Birthday!" they shout, and confetti is dropped from the ceiling. How that works is beyond me.

Suddenly, we hear the outside door opening, and rapid footsteps are heard echoing down the hallway. The door swings open, revealing a panting Linda.

"I'm late again?" my best friend questions, "That's the fifth year in a row! I mean, uh, happy birthday!"

She thrusts a small box into my hands, and adds, "Hey, at least this time I remembered to get you a present!"

Lizzy shakes her head, obviously embarrassed as the rest of us –well, except for Amor, but he can never take a joke- burst into laughter.

"Wait…" Lizzy says, turning to Linda, "How did you get that?"

Linda hesitates before replying, "Well, I certainly did _not _shoplift it like I did when I was seven! The same goes for these earrings." For proof, she shows us the earrings she's wearing and _absolutely did not steal._

I look at the table, tuning out Lizzy and Linda's argument, and focus my attention on the cake. It's a chocolate ice cream cake with vanilla icing, and light pink, bright yellow, dark red, twilight purple, and sky blue candied roses on it. The writing is in the same light pink as the roses, and it says, "Happy Birthday, Rose!" in cursive. However, the writing under it scares me. It's written in crimson red, a bit darker than the color of the roses.

"And May the Odds be Ever in Your Favor"

* * *

"Time to open presents!" mom calls out, interrupting our game.

Linda, Analex, Isabella, and I sprint to the living room, while Lizzy and Amor follow at a slower pace. I'm the second to reach the couch, only being beaten by Isabella. We look back at our older siblings, smiling at how hopelessly in love they are.

"What are you two looking at?" Linda asks, breaking the silence.

We point to them, realizing that Lizzy is glaring at us now, and we retreat to ducking out of sight.

Linda follows a few seconds later, "Wow, they're hopeless, aren't they?"

"Pretty much," we whisper, sitting up normally and fighting back grins. Good thing, too, since Lizzy and Amor sit down next to Analex a few seconds later.

"Who's present are you opening first, Rosie?"

I hadn't thought about that before, but I guess that I'll wing it. I pick up one of my presents, a thin, rectangle-shaped box.

"Who is this from?"

"That's from me!" Analex calls out. I open it, seeing two movie gift cards.

"I know how much you and Lizzy want to see Frozen, so now you can!" she adds excitedly.

"Thanks so much!" I say, smiling broadly at her. She smiles back, and I pass them to Lizzy to hold onto.

Next, I pick up a larger rectangle box, but it's not very heavy.

"That's from me," Isabella says, and I open the wrapping paper, followed by the box my present lays in. I pull out a beautiful dress. The top of it is light purple, with a white design on it. The bottom of it is a tiered skirt, with alternating purple and white layers. Basically, it looks amazing.

"Go try it on!" mom squeals, getting her camera ready.

I run up to my room excitedly, choosing the stairs instead of having to wait for the elevator, and quickly change. It goes down to my knees, and I put on some light purple sandals to go with my new dress.

When I come back down, I have to take the elevator, since I don't think it would be wise to go down the stairs in this attire.

I open the door, smiling quickly as mom takes a picture.

"You look wonderful, Rosie!" mom exclaims. Before she can remind me, I say thanks to Isabella and sit back down. I almost sit on Analex's box, however, and as I move over I feel that there's something else into it. I take out a piece of cardboard, and see another small box.

"Uh, you aren't supposed to open that until you open your present from Lizzy and your mom…" Analex trails off, realizing that now that I've seen it, I won't do anything else until I open it.

It has bubblegum pink, electric purple, and white zigzagged stripes on it, with earphones that have an electric blue cord. The actual earphone part has the same elaborate pattern as the case, only smaller.

I can't believe I got an iPod case…

I quickly open the only present left that _isn't _Linda's, and find a white iPod.

"Uh… Surprise?" Lizzy says, probably unhappy that said surprise is ruined.

"I got an iPod!" I scream excitedly.

"Big deal," Linda scoffs, "I got one when I was eight."

"_How_ did you get one?" Lizzy asks sternly.

"Uh, I'd rather not answer that…"

Lizzy is about to reply, but before she can I cut her off with a bone-crushing hug.

"Thank you sooo much!" I yell, and she sighs.

"Great, now can you _please _stop hugging me before I have to get a full-body cast? Because when Lizzy thinks about getting a full-body cast, she feels uncomfortable and starts talking in third person."

"Oh, sorry…"

Without another word, I sprint back to the couch before grabbing the only present left.

"That one's from me," Linda says.

"Wow, thanks Captain Obvious," Lizzy says sarcastically.

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcasm," Linda recoils.

I turn my full attention to the wrapped present, before opening the wrapping paper, and opening the box. Inside I find two necklaces; one is a bright blue and a softer blue, while the other one is violet and dark purple. Linda holds up the necklace I didn't know she is wearing, which is the same pattern, but with jungle green and dark green.

"One of them is for you, and another is for Lizzy. I gave Analex and Isabella theirs on their birthdays," she explains, and Analex and Isabella hold theirs up too. Analex has one that is sunshine and pale yellow, and Isabella's is coral and sunset orange. I take out the blue one before passing the box to Lizzy, since I know that purple is her favorite color. Blue is my third-favorite color anyways, after pink and yellow and right before purple, of course.

"Thanks," we chorus happily after putting them on.

I stand up, seeing that all the presents have already been opened, and begin to pick up after the unwrapping frenzy, and soon everyone joins in. We don't get far, however, before the TV flickers to life, showing President Paylor standing at the Town Square, a forlorn look plastered onto her face.

"Attention, Capitol citizens, it is almost the time for the very important announcement. All citizens of the Capitol, especially those between the ages of twelve and eighteen, gather in front of the Town Square in approximately one hour. Anyone who fails to arrive on time will be shot immediately after they are discovered. This event will not be repeated. Thank you, and may the odds be ever in your favor."

At the mention of the ages, Lizzy cringes. I don't think anything of it, but at the end, her face is so pale with horror that I'm afraid she might pass out. _Don't worry, Rose, _I think, holding back a smile, _Amor's right there to catch her if she _does _pass out, but then they'll probably blush and smile embarrassedly and quickly change the subject…_

"Come on, let's go! We only have an hour to be at the Town Square, and my reputation will _not _be ruined by showing up late!" mom squeaks, her fiery orange eyes shining with determination.

Without another word, she walks out the door and into the yard, before turning towards the street, motioning for us to follow her. We do as she motions, and when we catch up she sighs.

"Amor, Isabella, you two are riding with us, I guess. Your parents have already left."

"I know, dad told us that there would be an announcement, and that you'd most likely be taking us there," Amor explains, probably mentally face-palming for not telling us earlier.

Mom sighs exasperatedly before replying, "Great, and Analex and Linda live too far away to drop off… I guess we're taking all of you with us."

As we walk to our car, I mentally count all of us and, seeing that there are seven of us, I interrupt the silence that is awkwardly falling around us.

"But, mom… There are _six _seats in the car…" I trail off, letting the reality sink in.

Finally, Linda breaks the silence, "I call a seat!"

Analex joins in, "I call one too!"

"I call to be the one _driving," _Mom deadpans, obviously not in a good mood.

"I call a seat!" Amor calls rather childishly.

"If my brother gets a seat, so do I!" Isabella says.

That leaves… _oh no._

"I'm the birthday girl!" I call quickly, leaving Lizzy's mouth hanging wide open.

"…How am I supposed to sit in the floor?" Lizzy asks, and I ponder about that for a minute.

Isabella and I look at each other, before Isabella bursts into uncontrollable laughter.

"What are you laughing at?" Amor scolds, and, realizing what she's about to suggest, I join into her laughter.

"I wanna suggest it!" Isabella calls between laughs.

"Okay, fine. You can try," I reply, beginning to compose myself.

"Lizzy could si-" that's as far as she gets before resuming her fit of laughter.

"My turn," I say, and before Isabella can tell me differently, I begin the suggestion.

"LizzycouldsitonAmorslap!" I call quickly, before trying again, "Lizzy could…sit on Amor's lap!" I barely finish the sentence before starting to giggle again. They both begin to give hundreds of reasons to not take our suggestion, and finally we figure out how to get Lizzy to sit in the floor.

* * *

"This is sooo uncomfortable!" Lizzy calls as we make another sharp turn.

"Well, you should've listened to me!" I reply, looking back at her. Mom is driving, with me in the seat next to her. The four seats in the back have Linda in the left window seat, Analex next to her, then Amor, saving the right window for Isabella. Lizzy is situated in between Analex and Amor, which Isabella and I find quite amusing.

Lizzy looks uncomfortable, and as far as I can tell, scared. I've never seen her scared this much before, meaning that, whether she knows what or not, something will go wrong.

And when something goes wrong, then nothing is the same as it once was.

* * *

**Okay, so things are starting to come together, right? Right. Kind of. I guess. Anyways, next chapter is the Reapings setup, and then the Reapings. And then we won't see Lizzy's POV for awhile.**

**Anyways, about camp, it was awesome. That's the only word I can think of to describe it, really, it was just... awesome. Anyways, I got stung on the wrist by a sweat bee on Thursday, but it's completely better. I've been stung worse. (scarred for life, and have a reasonable fear of any stinging insect). That was the worst part of camp, though, everything else was 100% better. Like the water zip lines (which my wonderful friend dragged me onto), the activities, and everything else.**

**So, I'll see you when I post the next chapter!**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	4. The 'Announcement' Begins

**Hi! Sorry for not updating in awhile, I've been working on another story that I won't post on here for awhile. A special thanks to Allythecole for the review!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Lizzy_

As everyone else begins to exit the car, I begin to attempt to stand up. Unfortunately, from sitting awkwardly on my half-leg for a while, it feels numb, and I can't even move.

"Um… a little help?" I ask, feeling embarrassed about the situation I got myself into.

In the end, Rose and Amor have to pull me up, while Isabella stands snickering in the background.

"Yes," I say, falsely laughing, "Very funny. Now could we _please _hurry up? We only have thirty minutes until the announcement, and we won't have much time after we figure out what we need to do."

Rose, too, has been trying to laugh, but unlike Isabella she has enough self-control to contain it.

"And what do you two keep laughing at, anyways?" Amor asks, clearly frustrated.

"Nothing!" they chorus quickly.

Amor is about to retaliate, but I cut him off, "Let's just forget the subject, okay? We can ask them some other time."

Amor sighs, "Fine, but as soon as possible we need to find out what they keep laughing about. It's starting to annoy me."

Isabella whispers something to Rose, quickly followed by a stream of laughter.

"There they go again. But little sisters will be little sisters, I guess," I say, making a futile attempt to cheer my friend up.

He merely nods, before we realize that the rest of the group is far ahead of us. I growl, letting the reality sink in that at this rate, we'll never catch up. I explain this thought to Amor, who looks ahead at our two little sisters, before looking back to me.

"Well, we had better start walking, then."

* * *

When we finally catch up, we are both out of breath, and the rest of the group is already in a line of people.

"What are you guys waiting on?" I ask, squinting to see the beginning of the line, which is a pretty long way into the distance.

"I don't know, but it looks like some people are getting out of line," Rose replies. I look, and sure enough, Peacekeepers are moving a few people at a time out of the line, and into a crowd gathered a few yards from the Square. I quickly notice a pattern, though. All the people who are being led out are adults, as well as everyone who isn't between the ages of twelve and eighteen.

When a Peacekeeper gets to us, she looks at me and pulls mom out of line before saying, "Please state your ages."

"12," Rose begins, her voice shaking.

"12," Isabella adds, not quite sure about what to think of all this.

"12," Analex continues, more confident than the other two, but still a little unsure.

"13," Linda deadpans without a trace of fear.

"I'm 15," I say, my voice coming out much more uncertain than I intended it to.

"16," Amor finishes in the same tone as Linda, and the Peacekeeper nods.

"You will be reunited with this lady after the Re- the announcement," she finally replies.

It's the first time I've heard a Peacekeeper slip up in a while, but at least now I'm more certain on why we are here. There will be a Capitol Hunger Games, and we are here for the Reapings. The thought doesn't calm me, but it makes me feel like I have a bit less to think about. Unfortunately, now that I know what is about to happen, I feel so worried that I'm afraid I'm going to be sick.

I don't know where mom is anymore, as she isn't where she and the Peacekeeper were last standing, and I realize that the Peacekeeper has moved farther down the line, probably to take another kid's mom away from them. I look around for a bit, before finding mom in the group of adults and younger children who aren't old enough for the Reapings.

Once I snap out of my thinking trance, I realize that the line has moved quite a bit forward, and I make my best guess that it will be a matter of minutes before it's our turn to go through the gate and into the Square, where I can only guess that the Reapings will take place.

"Are you doing okay?" Amor asks out of concern. "You look a little sick."

"I'm fine," I say, smiling a little. The more I smile, the more I feel like I'm going to puke, but I _have_ to convince him that I'm okay.

Sure enough, we are soon standing in front of yet another Peacekeeper, who has a sheet of paper in front of him.

"Finger," he orders, his voice not directed at any single one of us.

Linda, her face showing that she couldn't care less, sticks out her finger and waits impatiently as the Peacekeeper draws her blood. The Peacekeeper then sticks the freshly-drawn blood sample onto the paper, which I now see has other blood samples on it. He sticks it on a new line, and fills the rest of the line with Linda's personal information.

"Finger," he repeats just as he did before.

"Does it hurt?" Rose asks, her voice dripping with curiosity.

"Not at all…" Linda says, trailing off at the end as if about to continue. Rose, however, doesn't let her finish speaking and sticks out her hand. The Peacekeeper roughly grabs my sister's hand and sticks the needle into her finger, earning a yelp of pain from Rose, followed by a short fit of crying.

"You said it didn't hurt!" she wails, holding her finger with her other hand.

"Yes, but I'm stronger than you, and you know it," Linda replies, letting her big ego get the best of her for a second.

Meanwhile, Isabella and Analex gasp, looking between the Peacekeeper and Rose in horror. The Peacekeeper shrugs before putting the blood on the paper and filling out Rose's information.

"Finger," the Peacekeeper demands as if nothing has happened.

The two girls look between each other, before looking at me and Amor. I sigh, realizing that I have to be the one to go next. I stick out my hand, dreading the pain that will soon follow. I brace myself, closing my eyes. After a few seconds, I open my eyes, only to find the Peacekeeper putting my blood on the paper and writing down my information.

"Rose, you over-exaggerated," I say, turning to look at my sister.

"Didn't it hurt?" Rose asks.

"No, I didn't even feel anything."

"Wow… My sister is _so _strong!" Rose beams. I sigh, shaking my head sadly at my sister's naivety.

"Yeah, she is!" Isabella exclaims, and I look at Amor, who is repeating the same procedure I just went through.

"Finger," the Peacekeeper says, clearly frustrated with all of our talking.

We remain silent through the rest of the procedure, not wanting to hold the line up anymore. Isabella cries for a while, Analex merely whimpers, and Amor remains monotone.

Finally, we are able to proceed to the Town Square, but we are stopped by another Peacekeeper.

"Please state your names," he orders roughly.

"Lizzy Snow," I begin.

"Rose Snow."

"Linda Summers."

"Analex Crane."

"Isabella Heavensbee."

"Amor Heavensbee."

"Very well, it looks like the five of you are coming with me," he says, motioning to me, Rose, Analex, Isabella, and Amor. "Linda Summers, I will direct you to where you need to go. The rest of you, wait here until I return."

"Um, okay…" I say, while Rose turns to Linda.

"We'll meet back up after the announcement, won't we?" my sister asks innocently.

_Oh, if only you knew what is about to happen!_

"Yeah, of course," Linda replies dismissively.

The Peacekeeper leads her to a section marked 'Female; 13' before returning to us. _So this really is happening, _I think dreadfully._ These are the Reapings._

"Follow me," he orders, and we all obey. Soon, we are standing on a different platform, raised a bit above the rest of the crowd. We pass the first section, which is labeled as 'Flickerman', without stopping.

He leads Amor and Isabella to the second section, titled 'Heavensbee,' and leaves them there. I see a girl that looks about 14 standing there as well, and I recognize her to be Amor's sister, Arista. I see his mom and dad sitting in another section behind their kids' section, along with Amor's twin sisters, Tiara and Kiara, who are seven.

We then pass a section with 'Crane' written on it, where we say goodbye to Analex. I turn to look at Felicia, Analex's sixteen-year-old sister, and smile.

"Hi, Felicia," I say, hoping to start a conversation with my used-to-be-friend and failing miserably.

She merely glares at me, giving me the universal look for 'shut up, I don't care' and looks back at her fifteen-year-old brother, Maximus, who smiles apologetically at me. We quickly move on to the last section, with the appropriate label of 'Snow.' He leaves us here, and we look back, seeing mom sitting in the chair behind us.

"Mom!" Rose exclaims, running up to her and giving her a hug, "What's going on?"

"I don't know," I lie, catching up to her, "but we're about to find out."

I look at the clock on top of the Justice Building that serves as the center of the Town Square, seeing that it is almost time for the announcement to start.

I turn around, suddenly realizing that the Peacekeeper hasn't left yet.

"You have approximately fifteen minutes to talk to the other citizens on this platform, and then the special announcement will begin."

He turns away, walking towards the entrance to the Justice Building. Rose runs over to Analex and Isabella, and the three of them begin chattering away about some insignificant topic. I swing my crutches forward, preparing myself for the long walk towards Amor, before mom momentarily stops me.

"Lizzy, please be careful."

"I'll be fine," I reassure her, before resuming my journey towards the 'Heavensbee' section, only to see that Amor is already walking towards me. To my disappointment, we met up in between the 'Snow' and the 'Crane' section.

"How you always beat me everywhere is no mystery…" I say, trailing off at the end.

"Well, it's not my fault, it's that driver's."

"Oh, don't remind me."

"So what are you two _friends_ talking about?" A voice sneers, sending shivers down my spine.

"What do you want, Felicia?" Amor asks with the same amount of hostility in his voice.

"Oh, nothing. Can't someone check and see if their old friends are doing alright?"

"Why would you care anyways?"

"Well, someone has a poor attitude."

"You're one to talk!"

"Ouch, that hurt," Felicia says sarcastically.

"Will you guys stop fighting already?" I scream, not able to take any more fighting.

Amor and Felicia can't even pass each other in the hallways at school without giving each other a cold stare at best. On most occasions, however, they exchange at least a few harsh words. Every so often, unfortunately, it breaks into a straight-forward fight, and at least one of them gets sent to the principal's office.

"But really, what are you two up to?" Felicia asks boredly.

"Well, isn't this all a bit weird?" I begin, "I mean, think about it. A special announcement, all the Capitol citizens having to be gathered at the Justice Building, on the day of the Reapings-"

"Oh, of course you would know," Felicia mumbles, interrupting my speech.

"Well, think about it! What if it _is _another Hunger Games?"

The Peacekeeper returns, holding a glass bowl and setting it on a podium in front of the first section. He then leaves again, and another Peacekeeper- or maybe the same one, I can never tell- brings out another bowl, setting it in front of the 'Heavensbee' section. Another bowl is set in front of the 'Crane' section, and finally a fourth bowl is set on the podium in front of 'Snow.' I stare at the bowl for a second, before suddenly being whisked back into the strange, frightening dream I had last night.

_I stand on the same podium, watching the same glass bowl from the same viewpoint. A person's hand is placed into the bowl, now filled with small pieces of paper, and quickly pulls out one of them. A name is spoken, but no sounds come out of the person's mouth. An arrow whisks past, changing the scene before me._

_I am now inside a cave, feeling the rumbling of the ground below me as an earthquake shakes the interior of the cave. Suddenly, a stalactite drops down onto me, but I don't feel any pain._

"_Are you okay?" A voice asks, deeply concerned. I recognize the voice, but at the moment my head feels so foggy that I can't figure out who is speaking. I feel my mouth move, but just as a person runs over to stand above me, the scene becomes so misty that I can't see- or somehow hear- anything. _

_A wave of water washes over me. I try to swim above it, but no matter how hard I try, I can't find enough strength. Someone pulls me up, and I open my mouth, getting ready to attempt talking. The scene abruptly changes, and I know this can't be the end of this part of the dream. It just changes, for seemingly no reason._

_Instead, I find myself in a small clearing in the middle of a forest, standing upright again. I turn my head to look at the edge of the trees. Right after doing so, however, a pack of huge, wild dogs jump out at me, before beginning to rip my leg off. I don't know how this is possible, however, because I'm not supposed to have this leg. Anyways, once the muttations- since that is what I have concluded them to be- are done with mauling me, they retreat back into the forest._

_A voice asks what happened, but once again, I recognize the voice, but at the moment I couldn't match the voice with a name. I hear someone else cry out in surprise, before feeling my mouth move once more. This time I can make out a few words._

"_You…out. Tell…sister…her," the voice that I'm speaking from doesn't sound like mine at all, but I realize that it is the same voice that asked me if I was okay when I was in the cave. _

"_Okay," a much weaker voice whispers, on the verge of crying. "I will."_

_The view fades for a second, before I find myself at a cornucopia, somehow completely revitalized._

"_Hm, it looks like it's about to rain," the same weak voice mumbles, "I guess he was right…"_

_Suddenly, a loud crack of thunder makes both of us jump. As I look up, a bolt of lightning is shot down from the sky, and I suddenly find myself face-to-face with the panicked young girl. _

"_Run!" I shout, pointing to the cornucopia. We make a run for shelter, not knowing whether or not it would help, while smaller bolts of lightning quickly follow us. She makes it into the shelter before I do, but when I am a few feet away from the opening, a tremendous bolt of lightning shoots down from the sky, hitting me so hard that I fall to the ground._

"_No!" she screams, running over to help me into the shelter, "You can't die, too!"_

"_It's okay," I mutter, "you can go home now."_

"_But you're my best friend! You can't leave!" she cries, her face flooding with tears. I slowly close my eyes, not able to take the nonexistent pain any longer, before the whole world goes black._

"Are you okay?" Amor asks, deeply concerned. I look at him like he's crazy before replying weakly.

"Yes, I'm fine… I just remembered about the dream I had last night…"

"So Isabella's not the only one who had a nightmare?" Amor asks, although I can tell it's a rhetorical question.

Felicia just shakes her head sadly, turning away in disgust, "I'll bet that this is a bad time to say that I didn't sleep well last night, either."

I quickly explain the dream to them, and Amor nods, before saying, "Well, that part about the wild dogs sums up Isa's dream."

I look at Felicia hopefully, but I can tell that she has ended her part of the conversation. Before I can try to apologize for anything I might have done to offend her- which his really easy to do at this point- a voice cuts off all other thoughts.

"If everyone would please get into position, it is time to begin!"

_Great, _I think in disgust, _let the 76__th__ Hunger Games begin._

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think about the chapter? What did you think about Lizzy's dream? About Felicia, and all the other characters introduced in this chapter? About all the dreams? What do you think Felicia's dream was about? That's a lot of questions, I know. Anyways, I'll try to update in a few days, if not before that. **

**I would've updated yesterday, but I went bowling. Nope, I didn't get any strikes. Or spares. But I got a lot of pins down, even if I didn't get them all. It was fun, either way. And then we went to get frozen yogurt, which was delicious. :-)**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	5. The Reapings of Doom

**I'm back! Sorry fro not updating for a few days, I've just kept forgetting and I went to a sleepover yesterday, so I'm really tired but who cares anyways? **

**Lya200 (guest): You'll just have to wait and see (but yeah, she does)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Rose_

I sprint over to the 'Snow' section, only slowing when I pass Lizzy.

"Do you need any help?" I ask, hoping I don't offend her.

"No, I'm fine," she says as we stand in our designated spot.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I will now announce what you all have been waiting for!" A standard Capitol woman announces from where she stands. "As you know, the Hunger Games have been commencing for the previous seventy-five years, with two Tributes, one male and one female, from each District. However, one Tribute from District Twelve, who competed in the 74th Annual Hunger Games, named Katniss Everdeen, had volunteered for her twelve-year-old sister, Primrose Everdeen. When her District partner, Peeta Mellark, and herself were the final two Tributes, she pulled some deadly, poisonous berries commonly known as 'nightlock' from her pocket and gave half to Peeta. They threatened to eat the berries simultaneously in order to kill themselves and make there be no Victor.

"However, Seneca Crane, former Head Gamemaker, decided to have mercy on the two star-crossed lovers and let them live. Unfortunately, mercy is not tolerated in a Head Gamemaker, and that is why he decided to stop breathing.

"So, for the Third Quarter Quell, the twist on the Games was that the Tributes would be selected from the previous Victors of each District. Katniss, being the only female Victor of District Twelve, automatically was entered back into the Hunger Games. She blew up the arena, however, when just Peeta, Beetee Latier, Enobaria Fangz, Finnick Odair, Johanna Mason, and herself were left in the arena. Some were rescued by District Thirteen, while others were captured by the Capitol. A revolution occurred, with both sides taking damage. In the end, however, the Districts won over the Capitol, and the Hunger Games were put to an end. Or so, it was thought.

"The remaining Victors, whose names shall not be mentioned for safety purposes, held a vote on whether or not there should be a final, 76th Hunger Games, with the children of none other than the Capitol. It was a close vote, but the ultimate answer was that, yes; there would be a Capitol Hunger Games."

I gasp, not able to grasp what I just heard. _Hunger Games… with Capitol citizens? No! That can't be right! The Hunger Games were supposed to end with the rebellion! This can't be happening! What if I'm reaped? What if Lizzy is reaped? What if Isabella is reaped? What if Analex is reaped? What if Linda is reaped? _

I'm quickly snapped out of my panicking trance by the sounds of the crowd below me rising into an uproar. I hear shouting, booing, screaming, crying, and every sort of horrible sound imaginable. I look over at Lizzy, who is merely standing beside me.

"Did you know?" I whisper, not able to realize that Lizzy might've been hiding something from me.

"I suspected," Lizzy answers ruefully, before the speaker- or, as I should call her now, the Escort- resumes her speech.

"The Tributes will be chosen as follows; twenty of the twenty-four Tributes will come from families of regular Capitol citizens. However, the remaining four of those Tributes will be from the families of the most famous families of the Capitol; namely the Snows, the grandchildren of President Coriolanus Snow; the Heavensbees, the children of Plutarch Heavensbee; the Cranes, the children of Seneca Crane; and the Flickermans, the grandchildren of Caesar Flickerman. Females will be reaped from the Heavensbees and the Snows, while males will be reaped from the Flickermans and the Cranes. Without any further hesitation, let us begin!"

She excitedly trots over to the first bowl, the one that ten girls will be drawn out of, and pulls out the name. It goes like this, and I really don't pay much attention, until the seventh girl is called out.

"Lucinda Summers!" she calls, her voice rising at the end of the sentence.

Linda, her face remaining monotone, walks slowly up to the stage with little hesitation. She has to pass by me while walking to the Escort, like all the others did, and I give her a look that says I want to talk to her.

"Later," she mumbles quickly, a bit of panic hinted in her voice. When I have the courage to slightly nod my head, I realize that she has now taken her place in line and the last girl is being reaped.

The boys' reapings go by in a flash to me, with no memorable names. I think I recognize one of them, the fourth to be reaped. However, a moment after remembering, I just as quickly forget.

"Now, on to the special Reapings," the Escort calls in her high-pitched voice, breaking the silence. She walks quickly to the Flickerman bowl, and draws out yet another unmemorable name. I see a boy that looks older than Lizzy but younger than Amor walk towards the Escort, but nothing else that would be special. She then walks over to the Heavensbee bowl, and draws out a name.

"Isabella Heavensbee!"

Isabella stands where she is, her feet frozen to the ground in terror. _Isabella?! _I think, not able to grasp the fact that my other best friend is going into the Hunger Games.

"I volunteer!" Amor calls quickly, and I almost mentally facepalm. _Thanks, Amor, but a boy can't volunteer for a girl… uh, can he?_

"Is this legal?" the Escort asks, concern filling her voice as she glances at one of the Peacekeepers. The Peacekeeper merely shrugs, deciding to not be much of a help. Amor, not thinking anything of the situation going on a few feet away from him, merely hugs Isabella before walking towards the line of Tributes.

"Well," the Escort squeaks, "I suppose a female must be reaped from the Cranes, instead."

Maximus, Felicia's brother, looks extremely relieved, until a death glare from said sister makes his expression turn normal again. I wouldn't blame him, though. If I had Felicia as a sister, I'd be pretty relieved if she had a chance to go into the Hunger Games. I tend to at least _try_ to make friends with everyone, but trying to get Felicia to be your friend is _impossible. _

Then again, Lizzy and Amor did just that one time…

"Felicia Crane!" The escort calls, breaking my thinking trance. Felicia scowls and storms angrily to the platform.

"This leaves only the Snow family," she says, quickly trotting to the 'Snow' bowl in a frantic attempt to get away from Felicia, before drawing a name out. It suddenly occurs to me that there were only two slips of paper, so I guess that means one each. _But, why would there only be two? There should be one for me, and four for Lizzy, because of our ages. I guess, however, that this is both of our first time to have our names in the Reaping bowl…_

The name that is called snaps me out of my thoughts.

"Lizzy Snow!"

Lizzy's eyes widen, and I react quickly, knowing that my sister wouldn't stand a chance in the Arena. Not without her crutches, anyways, but what are the chances that her _crutches_ could be her token?

"I volunteer!" I yell quickly, my voice shaking. Lizzy tries to stop me from going to the platform, but I make it to the stage before she can do anything.

"You are Rose Snow, correct?"

"Yes," I squeak, just realizing what I have done. I feel Felicia's hard eyes glaring at me, and I feel as if I'm going to be sick as the words on my cake are repeated by the Escort.

"Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favor!"

* * *

**So, what did you think? Was it not a long enough chapter? Was it just how you thought things would play out? Sorry for the length of this chapter, originally I had two POV's a chapter but then I split them up and... well, yeah. Because the chapters would've ended up being way too long if I didn't split them. So the other part of this chapter (which was the last chapter) was the longer part of this chapter, apparently.**

**Still can't think of an ending sign, **

**~Dawn101907**


	6. Temporary Goodbyes

**Hey, I'm back! Rose is a bit out-of-character in this chapter, but you would be too, if you had to fight for your life in a week. Anyways, I'm not exactly sure how long it has been since I last updated, but oh well. Better late than never, I guess. *shrugs* **

**Don't expect a lot of updates next week either, because my church is having VBS (Vacation Bible School.) I guess it won't be that bad, since it's only from 9am to noon, but I'll still be tired. I have no clue what group I'm in, but I'll find that out on Monday! It's spy themed this year (insert ninja emoticon) I guess it's better than last year's... The fruits of the Spirit, I can see how that would be good to teach, but still. I was a grape... I guess I at least learned what a nectarine is -.- Like a five-year-old would actually know what that is?**

**LovelyAM: Thanks! I'm trying to get back into the whole 'updating' thing, I usually just write, save, open new document, and keep writing :-/ I'm on Chapter 13 right now, but I'm trying to updating at least twice a week so I don't burn my readers out.**

**Lya200 (guest) : Yeah, I feel sorry for them, even though *insert major spoiler for sequel here*. Yeah, I'm glad I'm not the only one who sees the good in Felicia! There are worse people in the Games, _much _worse...**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Rose_

I sit in one of the many luxurious meeting rooms in the Justice Building, continuing to sort my jumbled thoughts. I had decided a while ago that I would stop throwing a pity party for myself, and think of the nonexistent bright side. Which means that I come up with a survival plan.

_I'm going into the Hunger Games… how could this happen? How will I survive? I'm too young! I couldn't kill anyone! Or could I? I've heard stories of Tributes that had thought they couldn't kill, but when the time came to kill, they suddenly could. Am I one of them? _The thought of using any kind of weapon, whether to harm a person or an animal, sickens me. I almost gag at the thought of spearing someone in the chest, and then watching the blood come cascading out, but I manage to hold it down.

_There goes one weapon option, _I think, before deciding to use my wonderful over-exaggeration skills, _now just a billion more to go._

_What will I do if I'm a bloodbath? I wouldn't be able to live with not seeing my friends again!_

…_Obviously, I'd be _dead, _so that answers both questions. I'd die, and I wouldn't be living at all._

I jolt when the door opens, and a Peacekeeper marches inside the room, followed by Lizzy, who doesn't look like she's been the happiest person in Panem.

_Oh, aren't I being the little optimist right now? Hahaha… no._

"Miss Lizzy Snow, you have three minutes to say goodbye to Miss Rose Snow," the Peacekeeper barks, before walking out, slamming the door behind him.

I meet Lizzy halfway across the room, saving time so that we can make the most of our three minutes.

"What were you thinking?" Lizzy says the moment we can sit down, though it takes a while for her to sit.

"You wouldn't have survived the bloodbath, let alone came back alive!" I say, meekly defending myself.

"Well, you're the youngest person to even _enter_ the Hunger Games, let alone live!" she scolds, before I find myself being given a tremendous hug by my sister.

"I suppose there's no stopping you now," Lizzy says, a sigh of defeat following, "the past is in the past, and we just have to look forward to the future. You'll be having _fun _over the next few weeks."

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"Oh, and a bit of 'optional' advice," Lizzy says, putting air quotes around 'optional,' "Try to make allies with the stronger looking people that you can trust. Yes that means Amor, no that does not mean Felicia. Do not be allies with Felicia, she might seem nice around you for a while, but if you give her anything potentially dangerous, she will kill you in your sleep. Don't give me that look Rose, you can still be allies with Linda. But you need to be allies with Amor, too. He's nice, don't give me _that _look either, Rose, we are _just _friends. Nothing more… wait, is that what you and Isabella have been up too?"

"Maybe…" I say, before preparing myself for a long speech on how Lizzy and Amor are 'just friends.' Then, to my amazement, after a few long moments of silence, Lizzy bursts out into laughter.

"What's so funny?" I ask.

"Why would you think that? Okay, so maybe I have a _tiny _crush on him, but I'm sure it's nothing more. Nothing big either, so you shouldn't have gotten your hopes up that you were going to be sisters-in-law. That's crazy, anyways."

I shake my head sadly, showing that I don't believe a single word of it.

"Well, it's the truth, anyways. Whether or not you decide to believe it is out of my hands."

A smile lights up my face, but before I can talk, Lizzy interrupts again, "So, what are you going to train for in the Training Center?"

"Well, if I must train in _something_, I guess survival skills… and bow and arrow, if I have to train in a weapon. I won't be able to kill with it, though."

"Why, so that you can be like Katniss? She's your biggest role model, I know, you have mockingjays on almost everything, you wear your hair in a side-braid, and now you want to use a bow and arrow. What next?"

"I don't know, but I haven't changed my favorite color to green to be like Katniss! It's still pink!"

"True…"

"And, by the way…"

"What?" Lizzy asks, curiosity edging through her voice.

_Yes! This is my chance to finally uncover the truth!_

"Well, since you might not get any other chance to tell me, I thought maybe I should be told now, instead of when I'm 'old enough to handle it,' but… what _did_ happen to dad, anyways?"

Without warning, the Peacekeeper walks in again, signaling that our time is up.

Lizzy looks at me, obviously relieved, before saying, "There aren't any ends, just new beginnings. Now go out there and show Panem who Rose Snow is."

"Okay," I reply weakly, before the door closes shut.

_Shoot._

* * *

I sigh, walking down the hallway in otherwise complete silence with a Peacekeeper on either side of me. The Peacekeepers had said that an older lady had tried to visit me, but broke down into tears and had to be escorted away. They said that she was a Snow, so at least I don't have to think about who it could've been. I also don't have to wonder about mom, but I _do_ have to worry.

The Peacekeepers stop abruptly at a large, metal door and turn to me.

"We have been ordered to keep you in this room until your mentor arrives," they inform me.

I obediently walk into the room, which is a bit smaller than the one I said goodbye to Lizzy in. However, it is just as luxurious, and maybe a bit more.

I sit on the large, velvet-covered sofa and wait patiently for my mentor.

_I wonder who my mentor will be… well, there haven't been any Victors from the Capitol, since they have never entered the Hunger Games, so who will be mentors? Maybe citizens of other Districts. They might even use the Victors. If they do, who will my mentor be? _

_Hopefully not Johanna, she kind of scares me. _

_Maybe Annie? Well, she's a bit insane, so she might not be a mentor, even is the other Victors are. But she seems nice._

_Beetee creeps me out, so hopefully I won't be stuck with him._

_Enobaria… well, she's not the nicest, and might rip my throat out. She's done it before… _I shudder at the thought of what she did to the boy from District 3 during her Games. I've heard stories of it, and I do _not _want to end up like him.

_Haymitch is weird… end of story._

_Peeta sounds nice, but he doesn't sound like someone who would be very eager to be a mentor._

_So that leaves Katniss!_

I think for a moment, before deciding that my pessimist party is over. Katniss is my biggest role model, and I was going to try to learn how to use a bow and arrow, but then I got reaped a few minutes ago. So, maybe this is my chance to learn!

I hear the Peacekeeper- or a different one, I can never tell- talking to someone else.

"Miss Everdeen, your Tribute will be Miss Snow."

"Wait, you mean I'm stuck with the _Snow _Tribute?

"Those are orders, Miss Everdeen."

"You're not the boss of me, I'm a Victor, so I can do whatever I want."

"It doesn't work like that. Now, less arguing, and more mentoring." With that, I hear the Peacekeeper walk away, leaving a frustrated Katniss. Said Victor walks in, before taking a glance at me.

"Well, as I was walking here, I was wondering, 'Hm, I wonder which Snow kid will get reaped, the one that's missing a leg, or the one that has absolutely no tragedy happen in their own life, and will have no idea what it's like to be on her own?' Then do you know what I realized? That it wouldn't matter anyways, because either of you would be bloodbaths."

"Well, you're not as nice as I thought you would be," I mumble uncertainly.

"Life is full of disappointments. The Hunger Games are one of them."

I sit in silence, thinking about what to say next. Before I can come up with something, however, Katniss speaks again.

"Unfortunately, I'm stuck with you anyways. So, let's agree on some rules. Number one, don't annoy me. Number two, listen to the minimal advice I give you. And number three, don't break anything. Don't jump off the roof of the Training Center, _don't_ steal anyone's weapons…"

She continues talking, listing a bunch of things I can't do. When she finishes, I sigh.

"So what _can_ I do?"

"That's simple, don't do anything to attract attention to yourself. Who knows, maybe the other Tributes will forget about you until you're the only one left. For all I know, all of Panem could forget about you!"

"Other than that?"

"You can do anything. I don't care."

I don't say anything in return, instead choosing to look out the only window in the room. The view would be great, if it didn't face the Training Center. Katniss looks out the window, too, before sighing.

"We're probably staying in the penthouse, along with Peeta and his Tribute. We had better get going, we don't want to be late."

"Late for what?" I ask, turning to her.

"The Training Center closes soon. We won't be able to get inside if we don't leave."

"Oh, okay," I mumble, standing up. I take one last look at the room before turning, following Katniss to the hallway. As we walk in complete silence, other than the sound of my sandals and her boots hitting the floor as we walk, only one thought floods my mind.

_What have I done?_

* * *

**Well, I hope you liked the chapter! It's getting late, so I'd better not take too long with the ending A/N. I just want to say thank-you to everyone who has followed, favorite, and reviewed! It really means a lot to me :-)**

**I also put a poll on my profile asking about favorite Hunger Games Districts (including 13 and the Capitol) so is you have a few moments to spare, I encourage you to check it out! You can vote for multiple choices, so it's not a problem if you can't choose between a few.**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	7. Preparing for Breakfast

**Okay, I'm back! Another update... two days in a row? I never thought it would happen!**

**Well anyways, this year's VBS isn't going as well as I thought it would go. The other helper in my group is the same one I had last year. He's not very much help, but at least this year I get to help a bit. Putting that aside for now, let's get on with the story. A big thank-you to LovelyAM for the review!**

* * *

_Rose_

I toss and turn in the bed the Capitol provided in the penthouse of the Training Center. I can't get to sleep, no matter how hard I try. I feel sick at the thought that the Capitol is pampering us, just to send us off to fight each other to the death. I wonder if this is how the other Tributes felt in the past years.

I sigh, finally realizing that I'm not getting to sleep anytime soon. I slowly get out of bed, careful not to make any noise. I don't know what the Capitol would do if they found out I wasn't getting my much-needed rest, but I figure it won't be anything good.

I walk out the door, remembering how Katniss told me that there was a balcony around here somewhere. I decide that it would be a nice, quiet place to sort my thoughts without being disrupted. It doesn't take me long to find it, so I take a seat on the small platform, looking down at the tiny people as they make their last-minute trips to do whatever it is they are doing so late.

Looking down at my former home, it doesn't take long for me to realize something as a sudden sense of betrayal washes over me.

_The Capitol has been my home ever since I was born. And now it's trying to kill me. I was a Capitol citizen, and in one moment they make me a pawn in their Games._

I gaze down at the city I once was proud to call home with a sense of dread.

_How could they?_

Sudden footsteps snap me out of my thoughts.

"What are you doing up so late?" my friend asks casually.

"Couldn't sleep. What about you?" I ask Linda in the same tone.

"Didn't _feel_ like sleeping," she says, shrugging. "There's just so much to learn in a single week. If we plan on surviving, we need to learn as much as we can. How's your mentor?"

"Not as nice as I thought. A bit too rough, if you ask me. What about you? Is your mentor nice?"

She scoffs, "_Too_ nice. Not rough enough."

I sigh, "Peeta has a lot on his hands, then."

Linda laughs, "Yeah, he's going to have a hard time meeting _my_ expectations. So, what are you going to train in?"

That was the question I had been dreading all night.

"I think I'm going to train in survival skills, and bow and arrow if I have to choose a weapon," I answer warily.

"Yeah, I'm training in axes. Peeta wants me to train in camouflage a bit, so I'm stuck with that."

"Well, it could come in handy. Say the 'careers' are chasing you and-"

"It would be a waste of time. I would just give their leader an axe in the back and be on my way."

I sigh, _why does Linda have to be so arrogant?_

"Well, what if you don't have an axe?"

"I'd yell up at my sponsors to get me one before I make the forcefield my next target. Plus I'd grab one from the Cornucopia, and make sure not to lose it. Your turn. You have just run from the Cornucopia and have a choice between two paths. You can go left, onto a well-worn path that leads to a clearing where you can camp for the night, or you can go right, into the woods and try to find somewhere more hidden. Which one?"

"I'd go right. A clearing isn't the best place to spend the night. There aren't any trees to block the wind, so you would get cold and make a fire, which would attract another Tribute. Your turn…"

We continue our game for a while, until I yawn from exhaustion.

"You're tired, aren't you?" Linda asks, and I nod.

"It's okay, I'm getting tired too. Call it a night?"

"Definitely. We need to get some sleep anyways. Continue tomorrow night?" I ask.

"Alright. See you in the morning," Linda says as we walk off the balcony and into the apartment.

When I walk into my large bedroom, I lay my head onto the light, fluffy pillow and instantly fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

I'm awakened by a loud, squeaky voice ringing into my ear.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! We have a very busy day!" the escort squeals, practically screaming into my ear.

"I'm awake!" I say, jolting up to a sitting position.

"Breakfast is in thirty minutes!" she squeals before walking out, most likely to greet Linda with the same awakening.

Suddenly, I realize what that would mean…

_Oh no._

I quickly sit up, not bothering to change out of my pajamas, and bolt out the door.

"No! Don't wake h-"

My would-be warning is cut off by the sound of the escort's muffled voice through the wall.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! We hav-"

Her voice is cut off by a loud scream, and the sound of glass breaking.

I sprint into the room, only to find Linda brutally attacking the escort, with a broken glass lying on the floor.

"What happened?"

Linda leaves the escort on the floor, while panting.

"She… woke me up… with her annoying… squealing… whatever you… call it… and I threw the… glass at… her… and I attacked her… because she annoyed… me…" she said in between breaths.

"May I announce the winner of the 76th Annual Hunger Games, Lucinda Summers!" I mumble, and Linda growls.

"Never… call me that… again…"

"Breakfast is in thirty minutes, by the way, so you might want to get our escort out…"

"I have a name, hello!" she squeals, and continues, "Elena! Memorize it!"

"Okay, _Elena, _rule number one, _never _wake me up," Linda growls, finally regaining her breath.

The escort weakly nods her head, before Linda and I walk out.

"Are we-"

"Going to tell our mentors that the escort is laying down bleeding in my bedroom? Yes. How it happened? No."

"But wouldn't that-"

"Be lying? Of course."

"Don't you-"

"Have a problem with that? Nope."

I decide to stop trying to guilt-talk Linda, and walk with her to the living room. Sure enough, Katniss and Peeta are there, looking at us expectantly.

"Why are you two still in your pajamas?" Katniss asks, breaking the silence.

I begin to explain, but Linda cuts me off, "Long story. Look, the escort- I mean, _Elena- _is laying down bleeding in my bedroom. I can't get dressed with her in there. Can you two get her out?"

Katniss and Peeta look shocked, before Peeta nods reluctantly.

"I guess. But what's she doing in there in the first place?"

"Thanks," Linda deadpans, ignoring her mentor's question.

We walk off, leaving Katniss and Peeta to their talking, and head back to our rooms.

"I'll get dressed in the bathroom," Linda growls, looking back at our mentors, "It's not like they'll be getting Elena out anytime soon. Shame, she's going to miss breakfast. She seemed like she was looking forward to it."

I nod my head, before walking into my room. As I get dressed into my training outfit, which is a black jumpsuit with pink around the edges of it, I think about how Linda handles things.

_She's certainly not very nice. But she's my friend. I have to trust her._

I style my hair into its typical side-braid before heading out to breakfast.

Elena is currently being dragged carefully out of Linda's temporary bedroom by Katniss and Peeta. I look around and see Linda already seated at the table, wearing an outfit almost identical to mine, except the stripes are yellow. She has her hair down as usual, since she never seems to have it in any form of ponytail or anything. Personally, I can't see how anyone would be able to deal with their hair sticking to their neck in the summer, and having it stick out of their scarf in the winter. That's probably just me, though.

"Took you long enough," Linda huffs as I carefully step around Elena and make my way to the table.

"Why are there so many seats?"

"The rest of the Tributes are coming up here to eat. Why?"

"Just curious. So we'll be figuring out who we're allying with?"

"Pretty much. The alliances won't be set in stone, though. There'll still be plenty of time to kick out anyone who gets on my nerves."

"Well, at least _try _to be nice. We need as many allies as possible."

"Why? They'll just slow us down."

"We can't win without allies."

"There've been a few Victors in the past that have won without allies. If they did, we can too."

I remain silent, before finally saying, "Well, it would be easier with allies."

"How? We'd just be getting ourselves closer to the people we'd have to kill."

"Well…" I begin, trying to think of something to say.

"Thought so," Linda huffs, before walking away, leaving me alone in the large, luxurious room.

* * *

**I just thought I'd let all my viewers know that I'm on Chapter 15 in pre-writing and I'm on the second day of training :-/ But let's just say that a lot goes on in one day. There's an entire chapter on the lunch of the second day... **

**Anyways, next chapter is all about Rose meeting someone very important to the plot... who spills her entire backstory to someone she just meets (Rose.) And later develops trust issues.**

**Sorry about the pitiful length of this chapter, but this is the only place I could cut it off before it was out of control. I'll try not to go into as much detail from now (meaning Ch. 15) on, but no promises. I'll just try to get to the Games before Chapter 30, how about that? ;-)**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	8. Breakfast with Friends and Enemies

**Hey, I'm back. Sorry for not updating yesterday, I was busy. Everything's doing fine in VBS now, me and the other helper are beginning to get along... for now, that is XD **

**So, let's get on with the story... Thanks to LovelyAM for the review, I was beginning to doubt if people thought it was good enough to read anymore! **

* * *

_Rose_

I sigh, tapping my foot nervously on the floor. Katniss told us a few minutes ago that the other Tributes would be here in about fifteen minutes, and I can't calm down.

"What are you nervous about?" said Victor says, sitting down in the seat across from mine at the table.

"What if none of the other Tributes want to be allies with me?"

"That's it? _That's _what you're so worried about?" Katniss asks in disbelief. I quickly nod my head, too nervous to speak anymore.

"You won't have to worry about that. There are twenty-three other teenagers going into the Hunger Games, you know. It's not just you. Surely at least one of them will want to be your ally."

"I guess…" I squeak nervously.

"See, nothing to worry about. Now, there's only five minutes left, so try to stop being so nervous," she deadpans.

"Okay," I reluctantly agree. We hear a knock at the door, and Katniss stands up. She opens the door, letting Elena in.

"…Of course, they could fix all of my unfortunate injuries as soon as possible!" she squeals, "Can you believe the Linda Tribute, though? I can't wait until she dies in the arena! I'll be the first one, and most likely not the last, to cheer when that awful girl's cannon sounds!"

"That's not nice," I say, standing up and walking over to the adults, "She has feelings, too, you know."

"Really?" Elena squeals in surprise, "Well, she could at least show a bit of emotion!"

"Who could show a bit of emotion?" A voice asks out of nowhere, scaring me a bit. We all turn to see Linda, her gray eyes shining with bored curiosity.

"You! You're so mean; it's hard to imagine you're even a human!" Elena squeals, taking a step back.

Linda slightly winces, before harshly responding, "Well, when I beat you up a few minutes ago, I showed anger. Isn't that an emotion?"

"Well, of course it is, but-"

"Good for you! Anger is called an 'emotion!' And did you hear that? That was called 'sarcasm!'" Linda says, before turning away and storming away.

Peeta looks as if he's about to go after her, but I stop him.

"Don't. She needs a few minutes alone," I tell him quietly. I'm not exactly sure, though. Linda can be harsh sometimes, but _this _has never happened. I'm not sure what to do; go after her so that she doesn't hurt anyone, or give her some much-needed alone time. I decide that the latter would be the best thing to do in this situation. If anyone goes after her now, they'd just make it worse. I also decide that in a few minutes would be a better time to talk to her.

"Well, she's a peculiar little thing!" Elena snorts, before the doorbell rings.

Elena takes a deep breath, smelling the air, before excitedly squealing, "Food!" She trots toward the door, opening it and hurriedly bringing the full, countless trays of food into the room. Katniss helps her to set it all out, and finally they have to bring in another table, just to set the food on. It barely fits, and Elena smiles at their accomplishment.

I hear a knock at the door, and Katniss looks at the time, before saying, "That must be some of the other Tributes." She opens the door, and a few people walk inside.

Peeta looks down at me, before saying, "I think you need to get Linda." I nod, before turning around to get my friend.

* * *

I look around the table, surprised that it could become so full in such a small amount of time. Linda pushes past me, sitting down in one of the empty chairs. I sit down in the other one, next to a girl with brown eyes and short, dark blue hair. She smiles at me, before introducing herself.

"Hello, I'm Bambii," she says quietly.

"I'm Rose," I reply happily.

"Is that your token?" Bambii asks, looking at my necklace. I realize that I had forgotten all about the tokens, but a second later I realize that my necklace can fill that role.

"Yes, my friend gave it to me yesterday."

"Your birthday, right?" she asks. I nod, and she looks lost in thought for a moment.

"Too young," she mumbles, finally replying.

"So, when is your birthday?" I ask, changing the subject.

"I had my seventeenth birthday about nine months ago."

"So you're almost eighteen?"

She nods, and I look at her in amazement, before replying, "You look a lot younger than that. I have a friend, and he's sixteen, and he looks a lot older than you."

"Thanks."

_Wow, I hope he didn't hear me say that. _I take a quick look to see who is sitting on my other side.

"Oops."

"What?" Bambii asks curiously.

"He's sitting right next to me."

Bambii looks at Amor, before nodding.

"You're right; I guess he does look older than me!"

Amor looks at us, and we both quickly get back to our conversation. I glance at him a few moments later, to see that he is still glaring at us.

"We weren't talking about you!" I say quickly, although I know I am a horrible liar, "We were talking about, um… rainbows?"

"You know you're a horrible liar, don't you Rosie?"

"Yes…"

With that, he turns back to the person he was talking with, and Bambii looks back at me.

"Well, he's not very nice, is he?"

"Not around most people, but you should see him around my sister!" I say, laughing at the end.

"What, are they-"

"No, but they should be."

At this, Amor turns back to us, glaring.

"Well, it's true!"

"I do not like Lizzy that way, and she doesn't like me that way," he says, turning away again. "So stop spreading rumors."

I roll my eyes, and Bambii laughs.

"So wait, is Lizzy your sister?"

"Yeah."

"I've seen her around school a few times. Car accident?"

"Kind of. When she was really young, one of her toys rolled into the street, and she went to get it, but got hit by a car."

"Poor little thing," she mumbles, "I'd hate to live like that. I bet she gets bullied a lot."

"Yeah, but Amor is her best friend, and everyone at school is scared of him, because of one time."

"Uh oh, what happened?"

"He put someone in the hospital a few years ago for being mean to her."

"I'm guessing no one messed with her anymore?"

"Well, now she gets the silent treatment."

"Yikes," she says, before remembering something, "We got really off subject, didn't we?"

"Yeah, how did we get from talking about tokens to bullying?"

"Well, I think we were talking about tokens, then birthdays, then ages, then how much younger I look then your friend, then him and your sister, then her accident, then bullying. But it's just a guess," she says, adding the last part on quickly.

"Wow, how do you remember all that?"

Bambii looks around quickly, before locking eyes with me.

"Promise to never tell anyone."

"I promise," I say uneasily.

"Cross your heart." I do as she tells me, before she takes one last look around the room, and tells me everything.

"When I was really young, my parents moved from District 2 to the Capitol so that my dad could focus on his Peacekeeper training. When we got here, my mom was obsessed with fitting in, and being extremely popular. So, she immediately had her hair, eyes, and voice altered, but she had to figure out what to do with me. She went to the Head Gamemaker, who is one of her friends, for advice, and he said that there was a procedure that he could put me through to make me… special. Mom didn't know what he meant, but she went with it. He asked for an extremely detailed record of all that I had been through, and she gave it to him. The process that I went through was extremely risky, but in the end, I had a perfect memory. I could remember everything, but there were a few side-effects. He said that if there were any side effects, then I would figure them out by myself with the right amount of time..." she tells me in a seriously low tone.

"That's awful!" I exclaim loudly, earning a glance from everyone in the room.

Bambii, looking embarrassed, tells me quietly, "It doesn't matter, though. I mean, there's a pitifully small chance that I'll actually have time to notice the other side-effects."

"Yeah, but your mom didn't even ask about side effects!"

"She was so caught up in what she wanted, that she didn't think about safety, I know. But it doesn't matter; she just wanted me to fit in. And if anyone wants revenge against her, believe me, it's not happening."

"Why not? And I didn't want revenge, I'm just shocked."

"Because she died last year in the rebellion."

"Oh…"

We sit in silence for a few minutes, me thinking about her backstory and her probably wondering if she should've told me, before she breaks the silence.

"My mom gave me my token the day before she died. It's one of her necklaces," she says, pulling it out of her pocket. It has a black heart charm on it, with a short white ribbon as the chain. She ties it around her neck, before sighing, looking around again.

"One of the side effects that I've noticed is that I get really nervous about things like this. It's not as bad as anxiety issues, but it's almost the same, I guess."

Before she can continue, Elena stands up.

"I would like to thank you all for coming today. This is a very special occasion, as it is the final Hunger Games. Without further delay, let us begin the eating!" she squeals, grabbing her plate.

She trots over to the food table, carefully piling as much food as possible onto her plate without making it look like she is a pig. She carries it back to her spot with the rest of the escorts, and soon we are all eating at the table, our mouths closed while eating and our elbows off the table.

"Now remember, children," Elena squeals, taking another bite of food and chewing it, before continuing, "Keep your elbows off the table as you eat."

I look at Bambii, who looks at me. I turn to Amor, who exchanges the glance. We all look at our neighbors, before, as if we had been rehearsing it for years, raising our elbows at the same time and, without a word exchanged, all place them silently on the table. We then continue eating, as if nothing had happened. Elena, the only one without her elbows on the table, looks at us all, disobeying Etiquette Rule No. 1, before passing out. Katniss walks over to the passed-out pig, grabs a piece of toast, and holds it over her. Elena's eyes open once the smell of toast hits her nose, and she reaches for it. She eventually grabs it, eats it, and sits back up in her chair.

Since Elena doesn't want to risk reminding us of another etiquette rule, we continue our meal in peaceful silence.

* * *

**Well, how was it? They're being rebellious, aren't they? Anyways, don't forget to review and vote on the poll on my profile! No one has voted yet, so I'm getting a bit discouraged... So, I'll update again later!**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	9. Training Begins

**Hey guys, it's me again. VBS is over now, so I'm not as busy, meaning a few more updates are possible! I went to the waterpark with the other helpers at VBS, which wasn't as fun (or as warm) as it was last year, but it was still awesome. **

**AnonymousChicken (guest)- Yeah, I tried to make her as non-Capitol-like as possible, because after she lost her leg, she began rethinking the Capitol's morals and now disagrees with almost all of their previous rules. If things in Mockingjay happened differently, I think Lizzy would've had a major part in the rebellion.**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: Thanks, that gets on my nerves as well. All the 'well Pres. Snow's granddaughter is a bad person because Pres. Snow was a bad person' is really annoying me at this point. Rose is her own person, and just because one of her ancestors was an evil dictator doesn't mean that she will turn out the same way. The same goes for Lizzy, since she's technically Pres. Snow's granddaughter as well.**

**Gabby delacour (guest)- Thanks! I try to keep the story as interesting as possible. That's why there's an entire chapter on lunch coming up, because it's an _interesting_ lunch ;-)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Rose_

As we walk onto the elevator, Katniss looks at me and Linda, before talking.

"We're going to training. Be sure to look for allies." She looks at me again, before continuing, "You'll need them."

I don't respond, instead choosing to stay silent. The elevator makes a quiet dinging sound, and the doors open. Amor and Felicia walk in, the latter mumbling about how Haymitch was too drunk to go with them and how it was fine with her, but that he needs to take a bath once in a while.

"He's not my mentor, so he's not my problem," Amor responds.

Felicia rolls her eyes, before looking away. Amor looks at me and Linda, before walking over to us.

"So, how are you two doing?"

"Fine," Linda says with a shrug.

"Same here, if only we weren't going to have to kill each other in a few days," I reply sadly.

"Hey," Amor says, trying to comfort me, "it won't be that bad. You're small, so you won't be expected to fight. Most tributes your size usually hide for a while and don't attract attention to themselves, like Rue."

I smile, before Felicia interrupts.

"You know that by calling you small, he's just saying a nicer word for short, right?"

"Oh, come on, Felicia, she's twelve!"

"So? Do you think I give a-"

The elevator dings again, and Amor glares at Felicia, who closes her mouth. Before I can ask what she was about to say, we step off the elevator. Felicia begins walking faster, in an attempt to get away from the rest of us. We let her, and by the time we get to the door of the Training Center, she has already taken her place in a line.

Katniss shows me where to stand, and Peeta shows Linda and Amor. I find myself standing in front of Bambii and next to someone I've never met before. Bambii smiles at me, and I smile back.

"We will begin training in a few minutes, but we are still waiting for a few people," Atala, the trainer, informs us. "Until then, you may talk with anyone around you."

She walks to the side of the room, beginning to check the stations to make sure they're safe. Everyone begins talking, and I turn around to Bambii.

"Hi," she begins, smiling again.

"Hi, how are you?" I ask.

"Taking out the fact that in a few minutes, we will be training to fight each other to the death, I'm doing pretty well," she says with a shrug. "What about you?"

"Same here."

"Just a second," she says, before looking at the person beside me.

"Hey, Zinc!" she calls, and the boy turns to look at her.

"This is Rose," she says, "Rose; this is Zinc, my 'district partner'."

"Hi," he says, "are you one of Bambii's friends?"

"Yeah, we talked for a while this morning."

"Oh. I thought I heard a lot of noise from where you were sitting."

"Yeah, that was probably us talking about one of her friends…" Bambii says, laughing a little.

"Who?"

"Amor, the Heavensbee tribute. He's sixteen, but looks older than us."

"Hm, that's odd."

I turn away, to see Amor eyeing us suspiciously.

"Uh oh…"

"What?" Zinc asks.

"He's looking at us. Quick, change the subject!" I exclaim, my voice panicking a bit.

"So…" Bambii says, taking my advice, "What are you going to train in?"

"I think I'm going to train in a few survival skills, and a bow and arrow if I _have_ to pick a weapon," I reply as casually as possible.

"I'm training in tridents, but Annie wants me to go to the knot-tying station. She says that it's the best station, but I doubt it," Zinc says, shaking his head.

"I think I'll train in swords, and survival skills if I have any time."

Out of the corner of my eye, I see a few more people walk into the room. Atala looks up from the mace station, before walking back towards us.

"It seems that everyone is here," she says in an even tone, "Let's begin."

She goes over the rules of training, such as that we can't fight with other tributes and that nothing can be taken from one station to another, giving the example that we can't take an axe into the knot-tying station, and so on. When she is done, she dismisses us, and walks into the control room.

Bambii and Zinc walk towards the trident and sword stations, which are next to each other, and I see Linda head towards the axe station, but after a glance from her mentor, reluctantly changes her course to the camouflage station. I look around, looking for somewhere to begin my training. I know that, if I want to get out of the Hunger Games and see my family again, I will have to know survival skills, but I will also have to be able to use a weapon.

I finally walk towards the hammock-making section, which isn't very far from the entrance. An Avox silently greets me, before beginning to show me how to make a hammock. I feel bad for the Avoxes, I really do. I understand that they had usually committed some sort of crime, but I don't understand why my grandfather had their tongues cut out. I'd feel terrible if I couldn't speak anymore, and I'm sure they feel the same way. Plus, I've always wondered how they eat without their tongues. I guess that's another mystery I'll never find the answer to.

The Avox motions for me to try, which I do. It's really hard at first, and I wonder if I'll ever figure out how to make a hammock, but after half an hour, I'm finally able to make a semi-proper hammock. I begin to unmake the hammock, before hearing a lot of laughing behind me.

"Well, I guess one of us will have to learn how to make hammocks," someone says. I turn around, only to find Felicia standing with five other people.

"Exactly. How will we be Careers if we have to sleep on the ground?" Felicia remarks. The person that spoke first nods in agreement, before continuing.

"Alright, then. You can make some hammocks, while the rest of us train with weapons. We can't be Careers if we can't use weapons."

"Okay," says one of the girls in the group. She walks confidently past me, not even noticing me.

"Are you sure that we made the right choice, Felicia?" the boy asks, and Felicia scoffs.

"Letting her into our pack? Definitely, Atlas. Besides, we need someone to make us hammocks."

I picked up a bit of sarcasm in her voice at the end, but other than that it was completely genuine. I finish unmaking the hammock as the 'Careers' walk away, towards where most of the weapons are. Felicia walks straight towards the maces, while Atlas walks to the hand-to-hand combat station.

I make more hammocks until the motions are familiar with me, before thanking the Avox and standing up. I turn to walk away, but I trip over the 'Career' girl's foot. I stumble forwards, landing face-first on the floor.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" she snaps, glancing up at me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Well, you should've! You messed up my hammock!"

I look down, and see that she's partially right. The hammock looks kind of messed up, but she quickly begins unmaking it.

"Well, why are you still here? Shouldn't you be falling off the ropes course or something?"

"Hey, that's not very nice! I bet that I could make it through the ropes course _without_ falling off!"

"Oh yeah, _prove it_!"

Amor walks towards us from the nearby spear station, before glancing at us.

"What's going on?" he asks sternly.

"She's going to go through the ropes course without falling off!" the girl declares, pointing at me.

I look up at the ropes course, before realizing what I just got myself into. The ropes course is basically a long, rope ladder attached to the ceiling. To complete it, a tribute has to get from the beginning of the course to the end without touching the ground. Well, that wouldn't normally be intimidating. It's the fact that the ceiling is at least _fifteen feet high _that gets me scared.

"Uh, actually-" I begin, but the girl cuts me off.

"What? You aren't _scared, _are you?"

"Well, of course I'm not!" I reply indignantly. I glance back at the course, before quickly turning away. "It's just that…"

Amor sighs, before looking at me.

"Well, you said you would complete the ropes course, so that's what you're going to do."

I look back up at him, my eyes widening with fear.

By this time, Linda, Bambii, Zinc, and the 'Careers,' along with a few other people, have gathered to see what's going on.

"Did you really say that you would?" Bambii asks, looking at me. I figure that she must not have heard me, since she asked that. The swords are a long way away from the hammocks, anyways, so that explains it.

I slowly nod my head, before walking towards the ropes station.

_I have to do this, _I think to myself. _I have to do this. I have to show them that I'm not just a weak twelve-year-old. I have to show them that I'm stronger than they think I am. I have to prove them wrong._

* * *

**Okay, so what do you think will happen to Rose? Do you think she'll complete the course unharmed? (If so, then change your opinion please, that would almost make her a Mary-Sue.) She gets a bit hurt, but it's nothing major. (Nothing's a major injury in the Capitol, they have medicine that fixes you up in no time!) lol**

**So, please tell me what you think of this chapter! Things are starting to pick up in the Rose vs. Careers matter. Well, it's not just Rose, it's also her future alliance, but that's not important, is it? Anyways, don't forget to review and vote on my poll! Uh, District 1 is in the lead, with... one vote! Well, it's progress, I guess XD**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	10. Ropes and Injuries

**Hey, I'm back! I decided to update again, since I'm going to my best friend's house for her birthday sleepover, and I won't be able to update then. I'll try to update everyday if possible, but at least every other day. So far I think I'm doing pretty good :-)**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: It's okay, she gets better, you'll see. Thanks so much, I'm happy that you found this story good enough to mention! Well, you'll see if Rose fails the ropes course now... but you won't be disappointed ;-)**

**The Bookworm (Guest)- Thanks! But, this takes place after the last chapter of Mockingjay, and yet before the epilogue of the same book. I guess it became confusing, but the prologue takes place a few months before the rest of the story, and in those few months is when everything else in MJ happened. Then again, this was a review for the first chapter, but sorry for the confusion.**

**Gabby delacour (Guest)- Yeah, I figured that out. The only reason she missed the target is so she wouldn't be flawless. But Katniss got a training score of eleven anyways, so Suzanne Collins' efforts were in vain :-/ Anyways, I'm just trying to prevent doing something that most authors do a lot. You know, not mentioning anything about not updating and then updating two months later with "sorry for not updating but I was on vacation for two months and it just slipped my mind," or something like that *sweatdrops***

**Supportsthebullyed: Katniss is pretty strict and untrusting at this point, and Rose's innocence is giving her a painful reminder of Prim, Rue, etc. So she's trying not to get attached to Rosie so that it won't be as painful for her when/if she dies. Also, Linda's just a suspicious person in general, but she means well :-)**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews I've been getting, reviews make me want to update more often and let me know that people aren't overlooking my story.**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Rose_

"It's okay, Rose. Just climb the ladder, get through the course, and climb back down. You'll do fine."

That was how Bambii had tried to reassure me. I had broken it down into three steps. Step one; climb ladder. Step two; complete course. Step three; climb down ladder.

I place my hand on the final step of the ladder, hauling myself up until I am standing on a small, metal platform.

_Step one, finished._

I look across the ropes, and estimate that the course must be at least ten feet across, if not more. I look down, to see Linda give me a thumbs-up, Amor shaking his head sadly, the 'Careers' laughing, and Bambii and Zinc standing next to each other. Bambii is hiding her eyes with her hands, while Zinc switches between looking up at me and comforting Bambii.

_They must be really good friends. I wonder if they had met before the Games._

_Maybe Zinc knows about Bambii's memory, too._

I look back at the ropes, trying to decide whether or not to get back on the ladder and go back down. But I know I can't, because if I got myself into this mess, then I need to get myself out.

Even if it means breaking a few bones.

I reach out my hand, grabbing onto the first piece of rope. I quickly do the same with my other hand, before taking a deep breath and stepping off the platform.

_Wait, what am I thinking? I can't do this, I'll definitely fall! This is ridiculous, _I think quickly, tightening my grip on the rope.

I panic when I remember there's nothing separating me and the floor, making me grip the rope even harder. I don't dare myself to look down, because I know I'll probably lose my breakfast.

I finally relax as much as possible, which isn't saying very much. I think of Lizzy, and my mom, and Isa, and Analex, and I realize that I'm not accomplishing anything by just hanging out up here… quite literally.

I loosen my grip with one hand, keeping a tight hold with the other, and move it to the next piece of rope. I get a tight grip on the next one before letting go of the first, moving my hand to the next one. I count in my head how many pieces of rope are left.

_Twenty-two… oh, how nice, one for each tribute, _I think sarcastically, moving to the third rope. As I move through the ropes, I try to think of something that has to do with that number.

_Twenty-one; that was how old mom was when Lizzy was born._

_Twenty; mom's age when she and dad got married._

_Nineteen; mom's favorite number. _She had said that it had to do with freedom, and I guess it was meaning that it was the age people in the Districts didn't have to worry about being Reaped anymore.

_Eighteen; how old mom was when she met my dad._

_Seventeen; the age of my oldest cousin._

_Sixteen; Lizzy's age after her birthday next year. I hope I can celebrate with her…_

_Fifteen; the age of my other cousin._

_Fourteen; Lizzy's favorite number._

_Thirteen; Linda's age._ I feel a wave of sadness as I realize that Linda might never turn fourteen, but I force myself to keep moving.

_Twelve; my age, as well as Analex's and Isa's._

_Eleven; my age a few days ago, and the age of the characters in one of my favorite books._

_Ten; Analex's favorite number. _She couldn't wait for her tenth birthday. She even made a countdown. I can almost hear her voice in my head, "_One hundred seventy-nine days, four hours, nine minutes, fifty seconds, One hundred seventy-nine days, four hours, nine minutes, forty-six seconds…"_

_Nine; how many books I can read in a month. _I've tried, I really have. I just can't get that tenth book in…

_Eight; my favorite number… for no apparent reason._

_Seven; how many years mom and dad had been married._

_Six; how old Lizzy wa-_

"Rose, _look out!"_

I'm interrupted from my train of thought by Linda's voice. I turn my head towards her and instantly panic. A knife is flying right toward my face, and it isn't very far away. Instinctively, I move my hands to cover my face, before realizing just _where_ I am.

I scream, trying to grab onto the piece of rope, or anything, for that matter. However, I'm already falling, flailing my arms around, and trying to miraculously catch onto something that would keep me from falling. I squeeze my eyes tightly shut, not caring at the moment that I just lost the bet I made with the Career girl- I don't know her name yet, but I'm sure I'll learn it soon enough.

The knife flies over my head, barely missing my face. It latches onto one of the ropes, almost cutting it off but not quite. Of course, I don't think anything of how lucky I am that a knife just almost hit my eye, but didn't. For all I know, I could be falling to my death. The last thing on my mind is the knife.

As I fall, I try to think of what will happen if I die from this. There won't be enough tributes to compete, and I wonder if they'll drag Lizzy into this, too. Hopefully not, because then I will have volunteered for nothing. Then I realize, wait, I'm not going to die from a fifteen-foot-fall, I'll just get seriously injured. At the moment, though, I can't tell which would be worse.

Suddenly, I feel a rush of pain shoot through my head as it hits the floor. The rest of my body follows, and I hear a sickening _snap _as my ankle hits. I instinctively reach my hand over to cover my ankle, but my wrist hurts so much that I can't move it. I use my other hand, and realize that my ankle landed in an unusual way and is lying limply on the floor. I hear frantic footsteps, and lots of voices, but my head throbs in pain so much that I can't tell them apart.

"Rose, are you okay?"

"Do you need help?"

"Ha, serves her right for messing with me!"

"Knock it off, Itis!"

"Why should I?"

"What happened?"

"She fell off because _they _threw a knife at her."

"It was _my _idea!"

"You sound like it was a good idea!"

"It was!"

"No, it wasn't! She's hurt! She needs a doctor."

Two people sit down beside me, and I recognize one of them as Linda. The other one has short, dark blue hair and warm brown eyes.

"Bambii, are you sure she's going to be okay?" Linda asks, her voice filled of concern.

_Bambii...Oh yeah, Bambii! _I have only known her for a day, but it seems like a lot longer than that. My head is still in a lot of pain, my right wrist is sore, and I can't even _feel_ my left ankle, which I take as a bad sign. Other than that, my back hurts a little, but I can't tell if it's serious or not.

"I can't tell, but it seems like she's sprained her wrist. I don't know about her ankle, though. It's most likely broken."

_Sprained wrist… broken ankle…_

"At least it's nothing too serious," another voice adds. I immediately realize that it's Amor, my sister's best friend in all of Panem.

"We'll have to take her to a doctor, though. I'm not a professional at any of this," Bambii adds, her voice filled of worry.

"You might as well be…" Zinc mumbles. He's standing on the other side of me, and I just barely heard him.

"Huh?" Bambii asks.

"Nothing," Zinc says quickly. I would smile, but under the circumstances, I don't think I should.

_I think __they might be more than_ just_ friends…_

Bambii shrugs, and I can tell that she didn't hear him. I debate on whether or not I should tell her, but I decide not to. Atala walks quickly out of the control room, and as a bunch of doctors walk in through another door, the pain in my head becomes so unbearable that I slowly fade into unconsciousness.

* * *

**Uh oh, Rose is hurt! Whatever will we do? *sarcastic over-reaction***

**She gets better in time for the Games, don't worry. Well, not completely better, but you'll see the side effect later. Much, _much _later...**

**So, how did you like the chapter? I'm attempting to go into more detail about everything, so... yeah. Did you like how she tried to link every number with something significant about her life? I know, it was pathetic and it was mostly ages, but I attempted a few other things. Also, the favorite book that Rose was talking about is 11 Birthdays. I forget the author of it, but it's about two people who were born on the same day. On their 11th birthday, the day began repeating over and over again. They had stopped being friends, but they had to work out their differences to get everything back to normal. It's a really good book, and I'd suggest it to anyone looking for something to read.**

**Enough rambling, don't forget to review and vote! The votes are beginning to come in, I can't wait to see what the most popular District is!**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	11. Training gets Complicated

**Hey, I'm back again! I think this 'update every day' thing is really working out for me. Anyways, review time!**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: That makes two of us ^.^ Not in a day, it'll take a while, but still. Her injury won't be fully healed by the Games, and so it will backfire on her later. Yes, Itis gets punished, but they're still trying to figure out who's fault it is. Something happens later, and they punish Itis twice as much. Because, I'll just tell you that Itis doesn't know when enough is enough. And it kills her later. Quite literally.**

**ArtemisCarolineSnow: Yeah, she's fine, but her injury costs her later. It doesn't kill her, but it comes close to it.**

**Gabby Delacour (Guest)- Exactly, Lizzy hears about it a few months before the Victory Tour, I've decided that much. She's not happy. Me too, but in my opinion Finally 12 kinda ruined it for me, I dunno. They were all good books, but the first was by far my fave.**

**LovelyAM (Guest)- Thanks! One of my favorite parts of the story so far would have to be that chapter, where Rose is fitting every number of rope she crosses with something about her. **

**Thank you to all the viewers, followers, favorites, and reviews! It means a lot to me. Without any further delay, let's begin the chapter!**

* * *

_Rose_

I wake up on a hospital bed, and for a minute I forget why I'm here, instead of at my own house. Then I remember; I'm going into the Hunger Games in a few days, and I fell off the ropes. All because one of the selfish, conceited Careers got into an argument with me.

No, _I _got into an argument with her. _I_ was the one that caused this, and _I _told her that I could easily complete the ropes. I brought this upon myself, and now I deeply regret all of this. I had to keep my word, even if she didn't keep hers. I am the cause of my own suffering, even if whatever-her-name-was helped a lot. Closing my eyes, I begin trying to figure out why I was acting so foolish. I am aware of a faint uncomfortable feeling in my head, but I push it away.

I try to sit up, but my head instantly becomes filled with more pain, this time overwhelming me. I whimper, before laying back down, deciding to stare at the ceiling until my head clears. Hearing the door open, I look sideways as much as my head will allow me to and see a doctor walk in with Katniss.

"...She should be okay," the doctor concludes, motioning for Katniss to sit down in a chair. "Other than a broken ankle, a sprained wrist, and a bruised head, she's perfectly normal. You should be lucky she's so small. Otherwise it could have caused some major damage, someone any larger falling from that height."

"Oh, I'm just her mentor. We're not related or anything."

"Well, you should still be lucky. We gave her some special medicine for her ankle and wrist. Her wrist should be healed by the day after tomorrow, but I would not be surprised if she healed sooner. Her ankle should take at least four days, if not five, but some people have been healed in only three."

"I'm awake, you know," I interrupt. The doctor looks at me in surprise, while Katniss remains monotone.

"Yes, I see," the doctor finally replies, clearing his throat, "Well, I suppose you can go back to the training center now. Just be sure to use the crutches, and your mentor will tell you what happened."

I weakly nod, the pain in my head slowly becoming more bearable, as Katniss stands up and the doctor leaves.

"Well," my mentor begins, "you probably heard that you have a broken ankle and a sprained wrist. The doctor said that if your wrist was any worse, you'd need a sling for it, but you don't. They asked us what color of cast you would want on your foot. Linda knew you enough to pick the light pink one. You'll have to remember to thank her later."

"What about my head?"

"Oh, the doctor told me that it should feel better by tomorrow. But I think you should stay away from the ropes for a while."

"Yeah, I'm never going on those again!"

"I thought you wouldn't."

I look down at the cast on my ankle, and notice that it's my favorite shade of pink. Light pink, but not light enough to be considered white. Kind of like a pink rose. Katniss is right, I'll need to thank my best friend.

"Come on, we'd better get you back to training."

I nod, my head hurting a little, but I'm thankful that I can at least move it. We walk the rest of the way in silence. I try to get used to my crutches, but they're a bit hard to use. Lizzy taught me how to use crutches, in case I ever broke my leg, and I'm realizing how thankful I am for that. It would have taken me a lot longer to figure out how to put the crutches in front of me, and then swing forward, and repeat it in the fastest way possible. At least I'm not scared that they won't collapse. Katniss still has to walk a bit slower than usual, but it's not much.

We finally get to the door, where Bambii and Amor greet me.

"Rose! Are you okay?" the older girl asks.

"I'm fine. My ankle's broken, and my wrist is sprained a little, but other than that I should be fine."

Amor turns to the older girl, smiling before saying, "Wow, looks like you were right."

Bambii nods her head, also smiling, before saying, "Yeah, I guess so. I figured that I was probably wrong about a lot of it."

"Well, if you need anything, I'll be at District 12's floor. I hope Peeta's filling out the book all right…" she mumbles the last part, but we still hear it.

"What book?" I ask, but she's already on the elevator.

"I guess we'll never know," Bambii says, shrugging.

"Come on, we'd better get back into the training center. Linda's been really worried."

"Linda? Worried? You're kidding," I say.

"Nope, not kidding."

"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Bambii asks, opening the door to the room.

"True," I reply, still wondering just how worried Linda is.

We walk in, where Zinc greets us.

"Hey, you're back! How long do you have to wear the cast?" he asks, looking at my cast.

"About half a week, I think."

"So it'll be off right before the Games, then?"

"Pretty good timing, I guess."

We all turn to the voice, and we suddenly see Linda standing next to Zinc.

"Nobody came and got me? How rude of you."

"If you want rude, you should go see the Careers," Amor says, crossing his arms.

"Yeah, they're really mean. I got into a fight with one of them…" I trail off, trying to remember her name. Finally, I guess that it's Isit, but I know that doesn't sound quite right. I voice my guess, and they all think for a minute.

"Oh, you mean Itis. She's one of the meanest, although she's not the strongest," Zinc finally says, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that was her!"

I look at the clock that hangs over the door, before continuing.

"It's already two-thirty. We'd better get back to training."

"Wait, you have to train? With a cast?" Linda asks in disbelief.

"Yeah, but it's okay, I can manage."

"Well, all right. You're probably hungry, though. We've already ate," Bambii says, before pointing to one of the other doors. "We all went through there, made a few turns, and ate in some sort of dining hall. The Careers bothered us a lot, but I don't _think_ there was any serious harm done. I guess you were lucky, all you missed out on was the food, which was exactly like regular Capitol food. Nothing special, but I guess that was expected of them, not to treat us any different."

_So that's why I'm starting to feel hungry. _I also notice that she didn't refer to the Capitol as 'home.' I don't blame her, though. If the Capitol is our home, why is it sending us off to fight to the death?

We all break apart, Linda going to the nearby axe station, Amor walking to the station for snare setting and hunting, Bambii making her way to the edible plants and animals, and Zinc going back to the tridents. Bambii and Zinc still have to walk the same way, so they don't split apart immediately.

I look around, remembering that I've already gotten fairly good at making hammocks, so I walk towards the tree-climbing station. I remember about my cast, however, so I change my course to the fire-making station, which is next to the edible plants and animals. I attempt to make a fire, but my wrist won't move in the right way, since it's sprained.

I thank the Avox anyways, and begin walking around, passing the mace station, the knife and dagger station, the swimming station, the fishing station, and the axe station. I almost stopped at the swimming station, seeing the waterfall that lets the water flow into the pool. Then I remember that my cast can't get wet, since it isn't waterproof, so I reluctantly keep walking.

I stop at the shelter making station, thinking that it couldn't be _that _hard to make a shelter while keeping your wrist held a certain way. Turns out, it can. I find out the hard way that it is possible, but it's also hard. Really, _really _hard. After two hours, I finally can make a somewhat decent shelter. I decide to come back tomorrow, or maybe the day after that.

"All right, everyone," Atala calls from the intercom, "training is dismissed for the day. Tomorrow we will resume at exactly ten o'clock, so be sure to come back on time."

As we leave the training center, saying goodbye to our friends and foes as they have to get off the elevator, I can't think of any way my first day of training could have gone any worse. Then again, I can't think of any way it could have gone better, either.

* * *

**Okay, first day of training is complete! And it only took, what, three chapters? Four? Wow, I really need to make some of these chapters longer so that it doesn't take as many chapters. If that makes sense, of course. Anyways, mainly a filler chapter, and I mentioned 'the Book.' You know, the book about all the tributes that the Everlark pair were making post-Mockingjay. Yep, _that _book. **

**Anyways, I need to do some schoolwork (I'm homeschooled, we start early July so that we have more breaks through the year) and possibly take a nap. *yawns* Really, I'm beginning to think it wasn't necessary to stay up until 3 in the morning watching TV with my friends. Then again, it was a sleepover, what are we supposed to do, _sleep? _*yawns again***

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	12. More Training

**I'm back! I apologize for the delay, this week has been kinda busy, and we went to the library, so my first priority is reading all those books I just got XD (I haven't read all of them... yet)**

**Review time!**

**ArtemisCarolineSnow: I can't wait to write about how Itis gets punished, either. That sounds bad, however it is a major setback for the Careers in the Games, and without it Rose probably wouldn't be the Victor. So, I think that explains it a bit. Thanks!**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: Yeah, I'm kind of sarcastic too. I don't write in sarcasm mode very often, but in real life is another story. Anyway, I've figured out that a broken ankle would usually take about two weeks to heal in the Capitol, but they gave Rose such a strong dose of the medicine that it would heal in one fourth of the time.**

**Reader4life (Guest)- Thank you! I'm glad you like it so far! Yep, I remembered that a few minutes after posting the chapter, but I didn't feel like changing the A/N. I went to the library, like mentioned above, and I got Every Soul a Star (couldn't find The Candy Makers, I'll look again next time.) I've already read it, it was really good. The ending though... I'm a bit disappointed that they don't even tell you where Ally moves to, but it was such a great book! Thank you for suggesting it, I probably never would have looked for it otherwise!**

**Lya200 (Guest)- The Careers of this fanfic are jerks, no doubt. Yeah, Katniss is being nicer, I guess she's deciding not to be full of self-pity and monotonousness for once (lol).**

**Gabby delacour (Guest)- That's okay, I know exactly how that feels. I go on vacation almost all the time, and I can't read (or post) fanfics for awhile. Anyways, Katniss is being suspicious because she's... well, Katniss. Rose is trying to figure out how to react, now that she sees her role-model isn't all she thought she would be.**

**Thank you, everyone who has reviewed, faved, followed, and read this story! It makes me feel special that you would take the time to read this story, out of all the other fanfics out there. Enough of me rambling, however, on with the story!**

* * *

_Rose_

"Wake up, wake up, wake up! We have a very busy day!" Elena squeals, tapping my shoulder annoyingly.

I open my eyes, squeezing them shut again when I see the bright lights that are turned on.

"Turn …the light… off…"

Elena does as I tell her to, before she trots out of the room. I hear her open the door to Linda's room, and begin to wake her up. I jolt awake, pull the blanket off of me, grab my crutches and my necklace, and dash the best I can out of the room.

"No, don't-"

"Wake up, wake up, wa-"

I hear Elena screaming from inside Linda's room, and I open the door, only to see a repeat of yesterday.

"Linda, why did you attack our escort?" I ask, half-knowing what to expect.

"Same as yesterday," she growls, walking toward me.

"That explains a lot."

I put my necklace on, giving a sympathetic glance at our pig-like escort, before walking back through the door.

"Where are you going?" Linda asks.

"To tell our mentors," I reply. "They have to get her out of your room, again."

"Okay, just don't tell them I attacked her."

"No promises!" I call back, letting out a small laugh.

Linda just sighs, grabs her training outfit from off the dresser, and begins walking toward the bathroom. I walk into the living room, surprised to find it empty. I keep walking into the 'Mentors Only' section of the apartment, knowing that I'm breaking the rules, but figuring that it's for a good enough cause. I stop at Katniss and Peeta's bedroom door, knocking politely. I hear them whispering inside, but a minute later Peeta opens the door.

"Oh, hi Rose. Katniss!" he calls, "It's Rose!"

Katniss walks towards me, looking suspicious.

"Why are you here? Didn't you see the 'Mentors Only' sign?"

"Well, actually, I did see the sign," I begin. "But we have a problem."

"Oh no. What happened this time?" Katniss asks sarcastically.

"Katniss, I know you don't like being interrupted from making the book, but can't you be nice to her for even five minutes? If she wins, you'll be a Victor's mentor, and you know what that means."

I'm really surprised that Peeta is actually taking my side, but he is. Katniss rolls her eyes, letting me finish.

"Well, Elena is laying on Linda's floor, and she's really hurt," I say as innocently as possible. "Could you please come get her out?"

Katniss and Peeta look at me with wide eyes, before Katniss finally speaks up.

"Fine."

"Thanks," I say, turning around to leave.

"Rose?" Peeta asks, making me turn around.

"What is it?"

"This didn't have anything to do with Linda, did it?"

"…No," I reply hesitantly.

"Okay then."

With that, we all walk back down the hallway. I feel bad for lying to Peeta, but when I think about it, I wasn't lying. It didn't have just _anything _to do with Linda. It had _everything _to do with her.

The doctor was right, too. My head feels completely normal, and my wrist feels almost fully recovered. My ankle feels a lot better, but most likely not enough to be considered healed.

When we get back to the 'Tribute Section' of the floor, Linda walks out of the bathroom. She glances inside her room, before turning to our mentors.

"Can you get her out?" she asks, not even bothering to pretend to be innocent.

"Sure, but what happened?" Katniss asks.

"Nothing, but make sure Elena learns her lesson this time."

"About what?" Peeta asks, glancing at me.

"About waking me up," Linda replies nonchalantly.

"Rose said it didn't have anything to do with you," Katniss says, glaring at me.

"It doesn't have _anything _to do with her, it had _everything..._" I say, realizing that it made more sense in my head. "You know what, never mind."

Katniss gives me a disapproving glare, giving the same look to Peeta when he gives a small laugh, which makes him quiet.

"Okay, fine. We'll get the escort out of your room."

Linda nods, before walking past us. Katniss gives me another glare, before talking.

"You know that liars never get out of the Games, right?"

Her voice is harsh, and she turns, walking back to her bedroom. I try to figure out what she means, but I eventually give up.

"It's okay. She'll warm up to you eventually... she always does," Peeta says, giving me a sympathetic smile. He then follows Katniss, leaving me alone in the hallway.

* * *

"Good luck. You'll need it today. Tomorrow, there will be the Gamemaker private sessions, the Tribute Parade, and the Interviews, in that order," Atala says, before dismissing us and walking into the control room.

"I thought the Tribute Parade was right after the Reapings," Bambii says, turning to Zinc, who is standing next to her.

"They're doing it differently this year. You know, since the Capitol already knows who we are," he replies.

"How do you kno-"

"My dad is one of the most famous people in Panem. How else would I hear of this stuff?"

"Hmm… good point."

Bambii notices that I'm listening, and smiles.

"Hi, Rose. Is your wrist doing better?" she asks, her voice full of concern.

"Yeah, I even forgot that it was sprained."

"I thought the doctor said that it would take until tomorrow to heal," Zinc says.

"I guess that, since her wrist is so small compared to someone taller, that it didn't take as long," Bambii suggests.

"Yeah, maybe."

For once, I'm actually thankful that I'm so small. I guess I would've been in a lot more pain if I was taller.

"What about your ankle?" Bambii asks.

"I think it's doing better, too. I'm not sure though, the cast makes it hard to tell."

Bambii nods in understanding as the three of us walk toward the training stations. She walks to the swords, while Zinc goes to the knot-tying station. I pause, wondering where to go. I balance my cast on the floor, letting myself stand without fully relying on the crutches. I decide to try shelter making again, since it is right next to me and my wrist is healed.

It's easier this time, but still difficult. I figure out how to make the simplest structure, not daring to try one of the harder, more complex ones. They would have more room, and they would be more formidable, but right now I couldn't care less. When I'm done, I look at the time.

_It's already eleven? Wow, it takes two hours to build a house out of twigs and mud. _

Okay, it's a bit more complex than that, but oh well.

I take the house apart, which only takes half an hour but feels like forever. I then walk to the hammock section, thanking the Avox as I pass her. She nods her head gratefully, and I wonder just how heartless my grandfather could have been, to order their tongues cut out while showing no mercy.

Then again, it was my great-grandfather who _invented _the Hunger Games. I wonder how he would feel if he was still alive, that it backfired to where his own great-granddaughter was a Tribute. He'd probably attempt to go back in time and undo making the Games, I decide. But then, either someone else would have the idea of the Hunger Games or they would think of something else, something far more traumatic, twisted, and flat out disturbing. I wonder how Panem would react to _that_. They probably would have rebelled a lot faster.

I stop at the hammock making station, sitting down and beginning the process that has become fairly natural for me. I still have to look at the directions a few times, but I remember that in the Games, there won't be an instruction manual, so I try to go without it.

All this thinking has reminded me that I'm not just here to learn things that might prove to be useful in the distant future. In six days, I will be transported into an arena, full of trees and dirt and who-knows-what, where I will be forced to fight to the death with twenty-three other people in the same situation, some of them being old friends and some new friends, and even some enemies.

I get a knot in my stomach just thinking about it, before remembering how I got into this mess. The knot grows as I think of Lizzy, and how she would have coped in the Games. I wonder if she would have protected Amor, and if Amor would have protected her. I know that the answer would be yes to both, but I can't help but think what would have happened if they were in the final two. I don't know if they both would have gotten out, or even if I would have seen either of them again.

The thought reassures me that I did the right thing when I volunteered for Lizzy. But I can't help but wonder what she thinks would've been better; watching Amor and/or me die, or dying herself. She's already a bit emotionally unstable, from the time of her leg's amputation to our grandfather's execution, and everything in between.

"All right, Tributes, take the next few minutes to finish up at whichever station you are at, and head to the cafeteria. Lunch will begin in exactly fifteen minutes, and will end in thirty minutes. Anyone who fails to show up on time will not be allowed to eat, but will not be allowed entrance back into the Training Center either."

I quickly undo the hammock, not wanting to be late. I see one of the Careers shrug, before getting back to training. Atlas scolds her, and she rolls her eyes, but quickly puts her dagger back and follows the rest of her alliance. I stand up, putting the materials for the hammock back in the right place, before looking for my friends. I see Zinc walking toward the edible plants and animals section, so I follow him.

Bambii is standing at a large screen with a keyboard under it, pressing buttons on the keyboard that match the icons that light up green. Some of them light up red, so I guess that those aren't edible. She's actually really good at it, but then I remember about her memory, so that explains it. She's completely focused on the screen, and doesn't notice us. Zinc walks up to her, before tapping her on the shoulder. She spins around, her eyes wide with surprise.

"Oh, it's just you. For a minute I thought it was one of the Careers…" she says, turning the screen off.

"We need to go to lunch now; otherwise we'll be locked out," Zinc informs her.

"Yeah, Bonus wasn't happy about that."

"Who's Bonus?" I ask.

"Oh, he's one of the Careers. He got locked out of the cafeteria yesterday because he didn't want to stop training with his trident," Bambii explains passively.

"Oh. So there's a pretty big Career alliance this year, right?"

"It's actually fairly normal sized. Felicia's the leader, but I heard that if anything happens to her then Atlas is going to take over. Itis is pretty strong, too, but not as strong as Felicia and Atlas. The people you probably don't know are Contire, Pomeline, and Septimus."

The name _Septimus _sticks in my head. I don't know from where, but I've heard that name somewhere before…

We begin walking toward the cafeteria, and Bambii keeps explaining.

"There's also Bonus, but we told you about him. Contire is eighteen and trains in daggers; she's pretty lethal, but not the major threat. I ran into Pomeline, a seventeen-year-old, at the sword station, she's already gotten fairly good at using them; she's not as lethal, but could still kill easily in the bloodbath. Septimus is more laid-back. He's seventeen, trains with a sickle and camouflage; he could be a Victor if he tried, but I don't think he's bloodthirsty enough. I'm beginning to wonder if he even _wants _to be a Career."

Zinc rolls his eyes, but I can tell that Bambii doesn't notice. She looks at us, and I realize that Amor and Linda have caught up with us.

"Yeah, I met up with him at camouflage yesterday," Linda says, referring to Septimus. "He's level-headed enough."

_Well, at least the training hasn't changed her personality._

"He sounds familiar from somewhere…" I say, deciding to voice my thoughts.

"Now that you mention it… No, not really," Linda deadpans.

I shrug, before we continue walking. I _know _that I've heard of him before, I'm just not sure how.

* * *

**Well, what did you think? This was mainly a filler chapter, but important things were snuck in there. Zinc's jealous, but Bambii and Septimus are only friends. I'll go ahead and explain that Bambii and Septimus met before this, became friends, and then the Reapings happened. There's nothing romantic going on with them, their relationship is merely platonic. Zinc and Bambii, however... that's another story ;-) **

**Moving on, please don't expect an update soon. I need to catch up on actually writing this story, as after this I only have two more chapters written. I've decided that I'll try to write up to Chapter 20, which sounds like a long time but probably won't be. If I decide that goal is too high then I'll begin posting once I hit Ch. 18. I'm very sorry, but I've been doing too much posting and not enough writing, it seems :-( So, you'll hear from me again (hopefully) soon!**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	13. Food Fight!

**I'm finally back! Chapter 16 is close enough, I guess (I'm almost done with it, too!) Review time!**

**ArtemisCarolineSnow: Thanks! (casually doesn't mention that I have no idea what ASWCB means {homeschooled = partially clueless to abbreviations XD})**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: Me neither, it sounds bad and Capitolite-ish to look forward to the Games but it really isn't! Blarp!**

**Gabby Delacour (Guest)- Yeah, kind of lol. Katniss gets better, though. Me neither, the interviews (I think) will be kind of interesting. Her stylist is an OC, so is Linda's (thankfully.) My sister actually made the stylists for her stories, but I plagiarized them. Unfortunately, Cinna is dead :-/ **

**Reader4life (Guest)- Thanks! The next chapter is here! Obviously, and as if it didn't take long enough. Yeah, Wendy Mass could have at least put an epilogue to Every Soul a Star or something... We are going to the library soon and I hopefully will be able to get The Candy Makers. :-)**

**Lya200 (Guest)- Uh, turns out they're cousins XD. But I can see how you would think they end up shipped together... kinda. Felitimus forever! (Yes it is what it sounds like, unless it doesn't sound like Felicia x Septimus) lol**

**Drama queen365 (Guest)- Thanks, I'm glad you like it! To tell you the truth, I probably would too, unless I didn't feel like yelling at anyone. Rose isn't a drama queen. That makes sense, though. I was trying to make a reference to Clove there (My favorite character) because Thresh thought she killed Rue and then he got a rock and... well, we all know how it went from there.**

**Guest- Yeah, me too! I like reading them to see how other people do their 76th Games versions, and I haven't seen Snow's granddaughter as being twelve, so that was part of what encouraged me to write this. Yeah, I didn't think that out very well, in the original version Amor wasn't related to Plutarch and he was reaped by chance, like every other character. But then, well... this happened. So yeah, another example of how pitiful this story used to be.**

**fancraz4198: Thank you! Yeah, half of the stories I've read about Snow's granddaughter have her be all blood-crazy and such, but I've always thought of her as innocent and sheltered. Yeah, I'm trying to get some humor out of Katniss being in the Games twice but not having the slightest clue how to mentor. Yeah, Rose gets a basic idea on it in.. what, the next chapter maybe? I dunno.**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Rose_

"So, what are you guys planning to do? You know, once the Games start," I say, trying to break the silence that surrounded us once we sat down in the cafeteria. We were already done with our food, but we had to get more on our plates since it's somehow polite to get a lot of food in the Capitol.

I also realize that I haven't talked this casually for a long time. When I was living in the Capitol, and not preparing to fight for my life, mom told me that it was only polite to use 'sophisticated' words and not 'small' words. I know how silly that sounds now, but with the ridiculous accents that most Capitolites have their voices altered to sound like, it sounds better than using smaller, more pronounceable words.

"Well, I'm not sure," Bambi replies uncertainly. "_If _I don't die in the bloodbath, I guess I'll just hide out, and wait for there to not be very many people left. I won't kill anyone unless my life depends on it, I've already decided that. After that, try to survive, but I'm pretty sure I won't make it that far."

She looks down at the end, and Zinc gives her a sympathetic look. I'm pretty sure that Zinc and I are the only people out of our little group that know about Bambii's memory. I'm also almost positive that that's why she picked to kill as few people as possible, and stay out of everybody else's way. If she survives, then she probably doesn't want to have a lot of fighting burned into her memory.

"Well, I'm going to try and get out. Not make any unnecessary kills, but just try and get as far as I can. I won't kill any of you guys, though. But I want to see my family again," Amor says, but I can tell he wants to see Lizzy again too. He slightly glares at Bambii, probably thinking less of her for giving up.

"I don't have any family to see…" she mumbles, only loud enough for our group to hear.

"I'm pretty much the same as Amor," Linda says. "I want to live, too."

_Just like Linda, being so blunt about answering a simple question. _

"I'm going to try and hide from everyone else. I'll get a bow from the Cornucopia, if there's one far enough from the entrance, for self-defense. I'm not sure what I'll do if I have to kill someone…" I say, trailing off at the end. "I want to see my family, as well as my friends that aren't here with me, again, but I'm not sure how I'll be able to do that without killing a few people."

"The Games change people," Zinc says quietly, before continuing. "Anyways, I think that I'll try and hide out as well. There's not much to go back to, other than a few friends, a bit of family, and more money and fame than before. But that's more than some people have to go back to…" he looks at Bambii, who is sitting beside him, out of the corner of his eye, and I can't help but wonder if Bambii's dad is still alive.

"Like who?" a snarky voice asks from nowhere. We all turn, only to see the Careers standing a few feet away from us. Itis steps forward, showing that she was the one that began talking.

"What do you want?" Zinc asks with an annoyed tone.

"Only to congratulate you for giving away your strategies," Felicia states calmly.

"Yeah, we'll make sure that there's no bow for you at the Cornucopia," Bonus says, pointing to me. He then focuses on Bambii. "And we'll look out for your ugly blue hair."

Zinc tenses at this, and his blue eyes widen. Bambii looks back down, her mentioned blue hair falling in front of her face.

"We'll also make sure that all of you end up dead," Atlas says. From what I've heard of him, he isn't very smart.

"Meaning that you'll never see your loved ones again," Pomeline says. Amor narrows his eyes, and I can tell that he picked up on her wording of 'loved ones.'

_Yeah, he was definitely thinking of Lizzy._ Weird timing to think about Lizzy and Amor's interesting relationship, but okay then.

"If there's even anyone _left_ you care about," Contire says, turning the focus back to Bambii.

"They were picking on Amor yesterday," Linda whispers to me. "It didn't work very well, but that's how they know about… you know, whatever he and Lizzy have."

I nod my head in understanding.

"Or, who knows, they may all be dead. Having no one you care about, that's a shame," Felicia says, as if there's a hidden meaning behind her words. I try to figure it out, but eventually give up. All I know is that Felicia is acting… surprisingly calm.

"But you'll still _remember _them_. _You'll _always _remember them, no matter what. Even if you try to forget about them, they'll still be there. Haunting you forever, even though you did nothing wrong to them. In fact, they might have been the ones to do something bad to you. No matter how hard you try to forget, no matter how hard you would want them to be forgotten, they will be burned into your memory… _forever. _Isn't that right, Bambii?" Itis asks mockingly, a cruel, twisted smile on her face.

Amor and Linda look at her with confused expressions, obviously trying to figure out what's wrong with her. I look at Bambii and Zinc, noticing that the older girl is shaking, her hair still hiding her face. Zinc has his arm around her, trying to comfort her, while staring daggers at the entire Career pack. He looks as if he's about to explode with anger.

For some reason, I notice that Septimus is the only one that hasn't spoken. I look at him, and notice that there is definitely something familiar about him. I feel as if I've seen him before, not very much, but just enough to remember him.

I focus back on the scene my friends and the Careers are making, realizing that Itis has just finished saying something else.

"Did you hear that?" Linda asks me quickly, her eyes as wide as humanely possible.

"Uh, no… I got sidetracked, what did she say?"

"…Nothing you need to know."

That means that it's something inappropriate for my age, so I understand. Zinc jumps out of his seat, his eyes blazing with anger.

"You know, why do you just keep bullying us?" Zinc yells, completely losing his temper. "Why can't you go make up things about someone else? We haven't done anything wrong to you, we've tried to keep out distance, but you keep going out of your way just to make us feel bad! You keep lying about us, and we don't appreciate that! It's not nice, it's completely unnecessary, and it's not helping you at all! Do you actually _enjoy _making other people feel bad?"

Bambii, who was crying not even a minute ago, has now looked up, staring at Zinc in disbelief, gratefulness and… awe? Okay, there's something going on between those two, and I'm beginning to believe that it's the same thing that's going on with Amor and Lizzy.

The Careers are staring at Zinc, not sure what to say. Finally, Felicia turns to Atlas.

"I think we went too far," she tells him quietly, not meaning for anyone else to hear. She does a pretty good job, too, since I can barely hear them. Still, I can't believe that Felicia is actually _not _trying to rip our throats out.

_The Games change people… _For Felicia, I can't help but wonder if this is a change for the better, or for the worse.

"_I _think that you're becoming soft. They'll be dead in a weak, what does it matter?" Atlas snaps.

"Felicia's right, we should be nicer," Septimus mumbles.

"Then that makes two people that are _unfit_ to be in the Careers," Atlas sneers. Felicia narrows her eyes.

"You know what? You're just so arrogant that you think that it's fun to insult people. Well you know what? I've had enough of that for a lifetime!" Felicia responds.

"That's enough, you two," Septimus says, grabbing Felicia's arm as she tries to tackle Atlas to the ground. Atlas laughs at her, and she glares at him. She doesn't try to hurt anyone, though. Septimus releases Felicia's arm, and her face turns a bit pink. I give her a suspicious look, but no one else noticed. Her face turns back to normal as Septimus turns back to us.

"Sorry about that," he apologizes sincerely. Atlas narrows his eyes, not liking the idea of being showed up by someone younger than him, while Felicia just stares at me. I realize that I was the only one listening, but the rest of the Careers were still bullying my friends.

"That's okay," I tell him. He turns back to where the majority of the action is, and I begin wondering where I know him from. I decide to picture him a few years younger, and my mind instantly matches it.

_Wait a minute… He's my cousin? We don't look anything alike. _

I remember that my family doesn't have family reunions very often, and the last one was a few years ago. _Huh, makes sense._

I hear everyone; including some of the Careers, gasp. I tune back into the conversation, but there's nothing left to say.

"What?" I ask.

"Weren't you listening?" Linda asks me.

"No, I was trying to figure something out. What was it?"

"Itis called Bambii… something really bad," Amor says, changing his words after receiving a glare from Linda. Bambii, on the other hand, has begun crying. I look down at my plate of untouched food, knowing not to press for answers. Still, I wish there was something I could do for my friend.

Out of nowhere, Itis lets out a screech. My head darts to her direction, and her face is covered in… mashed potatoes? I look at Zinc, who is standing triumphantly, a big scoop of mashed potatoes having just been scooped up and thrown at Itis. I've got to say, even though it isn't nice, that I wish I had that kind of courage.

Itis, however, has not let this go unnoticed. She throws her bread at him, and he dodges it. It hits Amor in the head, so he flings a spoon full of green beans at Itis. She, having just dodged a mysterious piece of meat thrown by Zinc, doesn't notice them until they make contact with her shoulder, a few getting in her hair. The meat hits Contire, and she throws another piece of meat at us. It hits Zinc, who has just thrown some of _his _green beans. They hit Bonus, who throws a piece of cake at Amor, who dodges just in time to catch Linda off guard, the icing on it smearing across her face. She joins in, throwing a chunk of mystery meat, and it hits Atlas. Pomeline joins as well, teaming up with Contire to enlarge their food supply. Atlas throws mashed potatoes, which hit Bambii, which get tangled into her hair. She doesn't do anything, just looks down at her plate. She finally pushes it to Zinc, giving him more ammunition. I give mine to Linda, who splits it with Amor.

At this point, I've lost track of everything going on. It's just a blur of action as I watch my friends have their first battle with the Careers. I move to the other side of the table, sitting by Bambii. She's alternating between looking down to avoid getting hit, and watching Zinc. After a minute, Septimus and Felicia sit down beside us.

"I'm not participating in the food fight," Felicia explains quickly, "because it's pointless. It's unnecessary, dumb, and a waste of food."

"That, and I dragged her over here," Septimus says, lightly elbowing Felicia.

"Yeah, and he's not joking either."

"I don't doubt that," I say. I look at Bambii, who doesn't notice that they're even here. She stares at her hands, and I feel a pang of pity for her. I've never _actually _been bullied before, but I know it must've been horrible. Felicia notices this, and looks at Bambii. I tap her on her shoulder, and she almost jumps out of her seat. Seeing that it was me, she relaxes a bit, still wary of Felicia and Septimus.

"Hey, don't take what she said too seriously," Felicia says. "Itis never means anything that comes out of her mouth. It's all lies, really."

Bambii shrugs, but I can tell that she's feeling a bit better. Still, I can't help but wonder why Felicia is acting so… different.

Suddenly, a pair of hands grabs my shoulders, forcing me to stand and turn to face them. I see a bunch of Peacekeepers, all grabbing someone and making them stop throwing food at each other. I look around at all the others, noticing that Felicia, Septimus and I are the only people that aren't covered in food. Bambii has a little in her hair, but nothing else. Zinc flings the remaining spoonful of his broccoli at Itis, before a Peacekeeper grabs him. Another Peacekeeper grabs Bambii, yanking her up from the metallic bench. She whimpers, and Zinc tries to break away from his tormentor, only to have another hold him back as well.

"Now, can anyone tell me what happened here?" The Peacekeeper holding Bambii back asks. Linda's eyes widen slightly at the voice. Pomeline slowly raises her hand up, wiping away a bit of maple syrup that got on her eyelid.

"There was a food fight. Are you blind?" Zinc asks.

"And who started it?" the Head Peacekeeper asks, digging his fingernails into Bambii's shoulders.

"Who started what? The food-throwing, or the insulting?" Amor asks, answering a question that was the answer to another question with yet another question.

He thinks for a moment, before answering, "It doesn't matter, just who started the fight?"

"Well, Itis started the insulting," Linda says calmly.

"But Zinc started the food fight," Bonus finishes.

"Zinc just began the food fight because of what Itis said…" Bambii whispers to herself. I still don't know what the Career said, but if it got Zinc angry, then it must have been awful.

"I just insulted them because of something _they _said to me!" Itis wails, a fake tear dripping down her cheek.

"Told you she's a liar," Felicia mumbles.

"Zinc Flickerman, you are to come with me," the Peacekeeper says. "Anyone who can give me an accurate description of the unusual happenings at lunch today will be appreciated."

"But what about training?" Zinc asks.

"You are dismissed from training for the remainder of the day," the Peacekeeper informs him.

Zinc sighs, but doesn't argue with the Head Peacekeeper. They release all of us except Zinc, and I feel angry that they bought Itis's story. Bambii walks over to Zinc, and I realize that, with her exceptional memory, she could tell the Head Peacekeeper exactly what happened. Zinc mumbles something to her, and she shakes her head. I can't hear what they're saying, but I wish they would speak louder.

Finally, the Peacekeepers leave, taking Zinc and Bambii with them. I guess no one wanted to risk losing training just to give the Careers false justification. I guess that, once the Peacekeepers found out about Bambii's memory, they would be in deeper trouble for lying anyways.

A few Avoxes enter the room with cleaning supplies and begin to clean up after the incident. I feel sorry for them, so I try to help. I wipe the table off with my napkin, making sure no Peacekeepers see. I know the punishment for helping an Avox with their work: the Avox is executed. I'm not sure why, but that's the law. An Avox gives me a wary yet grateful look, and I smile, before putting my tray in the sink and heading back to the Training Center with Linda and Amor.

* * *

**Okay, I apologize that after a month of not updating, this is all you get. But hey, it's kind of starting to pick up. I think.**

**Anyways, one thing you've completely missed out on; my best friend is moving. Well, I say "is moving," I mean "moved." They (her and her family) left yesterday morning. In case you don't know, I live in Missouri. Emily is moving to Louisiana. As you can tell, that makes things complicated. We're keeping in touch over Facebook, but... it's still not the same :-/ I haven't fully processed that they've moved yet, it feels kind of unreal to me to be typing this. Anyways, if you're a Christian, please be praying for my family and for Emily's family, if not then please wish us luck.**

**So enough of that I guess, nothing else noteworthy has happened that I can think of... Oh yeah, my cat is having more kittens. Yay! Other than that, nothing.**

**Thank you, everyone who has read, reviewed, followed, and favorited this story! It means a lot :-)**

**Oh, and guess what? I**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	14. Bows and Arrows

**Hey guys! I'm back! So, I've decided two things. The first is on my profile, basically my plans for when to expect new stories. Second, I will update this as I write it. I'm starting Chapter 17 in prewriting right now, so I will post Chapter 14 when Chapter 17 is finished, okay? That way, I'm always three chapters ahead, in case I figure out last-minute that I won't be able to update for awhile and I need to tell you guys.**

**Review time!**

**Annabeth-TheTributeThatLived: Thanks! (I didn't even realize it had been a month since I updated, and then I got to work XD)**

**Gabby Delacour (Guest)- Thanks! Me too, I was getting bored not updating. Yeah, most of my best friends have moved in the past, but I'm still not used to it. And, please define "mini girl on fire," because I think I was just cured of writer's-block for Rose's costume! Thanks! :-)**

**On with the chapter!**

* * *

_Rose_

I walk into the Training Center, along with Amor and Linda, wondering which training station I should try next.

"Wait a minute… They tricked us!" Linda exclaims, turning around quickly to face us.

"What do you mean?" I ask, completely confused.

"Usually, there are three days of training, but we only get two!"

"Well, that _does _seem unfair, but they might have a good reason for it…" Amor trails off.

"And what kind of good reason would that be?"

"I don't know, but it might have to do with Capitol citizens being fast learners?" I say, although I seriously doubt it. I look over at the ropes course, and see someone attempt to complete it. They don't even get a fourth of the way up the ladder before they fall, luckily not breaking any bones.

"Well, _some_of us are fast learners," I correct myself.

Linda shrugs, pulling a bit of mashed potato out of her hair.

We split ways after Atala says that the twenty-two of us (not including Zinc and Bambii, of course) can resume training. I walk to the fire making station, before realizing that I haven't even trained in any sort of weapon. I'll need some sort of weapon in the Games, for self-defense.

I turn my course to the archery station, wondering how heavy a bow is. I decide to find out when I get there, picking up one of the lethal weapons. It's pretty light, but when I try to pull back it doesn't work. I strain my muscles to pull the string back, but I still can't seem to find enough strength to do it. I know I'm holding it right, I once had to read an article about a weapon for school. I chose a bow and arrow, and one of the things I learned about was how to properly hold a bow.

I struggle with it for a few more minutes, before deciding to give up. There's absolutely no way that I will be able to figure it out, so why waste my time on it? I let go of the string, noticing that I managed to pull it back a few centimeters, before setting it down back on the rack.

"You're just going to give up?" a familiar voice asks, but I don't care who it is right now.

"Yeah, I can't figure out how to pull the bow's string back far enough…"

"Well, you'll die if you can't use a weapon. You can't outsmart everyone to the point in which you win. At one point or another you'd mess up, and the next cannon that sounded would be your own."

"But-"

"Either way, you need a smaller kind of bow. And you're not supposed to dry-fire. Latch the arrow onto the bow string first, then pull back."

She walks over to me, her dark hair pulled back into a braid like usual, and picks up the bow I was just using.

"Rookie mistake," Katniss explains. "This has too much draw weight."

"Draw what?"

"Draw weight. It's the difficulty level of pulling the string back. This is the heaviest kind of bow, only someone like Brutus -or Atlas, if you need someone more familiar to compare with- could use."

She picks another one up, handing it to me.

"Here, try this one."

I latch an arrow onto the string, pulling it back. It's a lot easier than the first one, but it's not _too _easy.

"That's better," she says, nodding her head in approval. I aim at the target, before my mind goes wild.

_What if I don't hit the target? What if it hits the wall and bounces back, or I ruin the arrow? What if it hits me? What if it hits one of my friends? What if I don't let go slow enough and it slices the skin off my arm? What if I don't let go quick enough, and the tip of the arrow breaks off? What if…_

My hands start shaking a bit as I release the arrow, luckily not losing any skin in the process. It throws my aim off (not like it was that good in the first place) and I close my eyes, not wanting to see what happens next. I hear the sound of Styrofoam ripping, and I open my eyes again. Should've known the walls around here aren't something arrows could bounce off.

My heart drops when I see that it didn't even _hit_ the fake person. It's about a foot away from it.

"First you need to feel comfortable holding a bow," Katniss says, pulling the arrow out of the wall. "You need to be able to hold it without fear that it's going to hurt you. You need to be able to trust it, as weird as it sounds. Then, and only then, will you be able to use it."

While I get used to the smooth wood of the bow in my hand, I think about training so far. _If I wouldn't have come here, I wouldn't have learned how to build a shelter, or make a hammock, and now I'm holding a lethal weapon like it's no big deal. How does that even work?_

I practice pulling the string back, then slowly letting go, meaning it doesn't dry-fire. Katniss stands patiently a few feet away, glancing at the clock every few minutes. Finally, I figure that I'm ready to learn how to aim. I look at Katniss, and she glances at me.

"Ready to learn how to aim?" she asks me.

_Does she know how to read other people's minds?_

When she doesn't answer, I guess that means no.

"Okay, first get an arrow," she advises.

_Well, duh! _Still, I'm grateful that she's willing to help me, even though she's underestimating me. There obviously needs to be an arrow on the bow before it can even be considered a weapon. I grab an arrow off the rack, latching it onto the bow.

"No," Katniss says simply. I look at her quizzically, and she takes the arrow off. She then places it in the middle of the bow. Looking closely, I can see that there are two faint lines on either side of the arrow.

"In the arena, the cornucopia won't have bows with the lines, so you'll have to memorize where it goes," Katniss explains. She then moves the tip of the arrow up to where it rests on a thin piece of plastic, which holds it and prevents it from slipping.

She hands it back to me, and I begin drawing the string toward me. Katniss nods her head in approval, and I draw it as far back as I can. I struggle a bit to keep it pulled back, but it's a lot easier than the other one.

"You're doing well so far," Katniss begins. I'm shocked for a minute that she's actually capable of praising someone, but then she continues.

"But let's see if you can aim."

_It figures._

Suddenly, I remember that I have had no experience with a bow up until now, meaning I also have no clue how to aim. I try my best anyways. I must be pretty awful, because Katniss chuckles, shaking her head hopelessly.

"Okay, since you obviously have no idea how to aim, let me show you."

She takes the bow from me, positioning it to where the string almost touches her face. The arrow faces away from her, and she lines it up with her eyes. She then focuses her eyes on the bulls-eye, readjusting the arrow to where it lines up. She releases the string, sending the arrow flying through the air, eventually landing in the center of the bulls-eye.

It looks simple enough, but my face becomes pale when she tells me to try. I gulp, stalling for time by retrieving the arrow. Once I get back to my mentor, I take a deep breath, before slowly latching the arrow onto the string.

"There's nothing to be nervous about," she reassures me, noticing my uneasiness. "When I first started using my bow, I needed to learn immediately. My family was counting on me to bring back something to eat, and I couldn't let them down. I didn't have time for being nervous. You should be grateful that you have time to learn, instead of having to teach yourself as soon as you can." At the mention of her family, her eyes darken more than I thought was possible, and I try to figure out what emotion that would be.

_Sorrow… betrayal… mourning… love… depression… regret? Why is she so sad? And what does she regret? Why does she feel betrayed?_

I remember that District 12 citizens don't have as much money, food, or luxuries as Capitol citizens do. I also remember that she has a sister, and I wonder if something happened to her. Is she sick, or did she die, or is she mad at Katniss? The possibilities are seemingly endless.

I snap out of my thoughts, hearing Katniss's foot tap impatiently on the concrete floor. I take a deep breath, wanting to ask her about all those things, but knowing that I have to learn how to defend myself first.

I'm painfully reminded why I have to learn how to defend myself in the first place; it was _my _great-grandfather that had the idea of the Hunger Games, and my own grandfather reinforced the idea. My own family is responsible for this, and now I have to pay the price. I have to suffer through this torture, just because of some stupid Dark Days.

_Speaking of which, how did the Dark Days start anyways? The pre-Districts, whatever they were called back then, must've been really mad. But what did the government do to upset them? Or _was _it the government? What if it was something else?_

…_Yeah, it was probably the government._

Katniss clears her throat, and I realize that I zoned out… again. I really have to stop doing that. Oh well. As I position the bow, pulling the string back with a bit more ease than last time, I can't help but wonder if Lizzy, mom, Analex, Isabella, or even _dad _would approve of me learning how to use a weapon with this much potential to draw blood.

I'm not sure what kind of a person my father is- or was, if he died in the rebellion or something- but still I worry that I might disappoint him. I wonder why he left, and why mom refuses to talk about him. I realize that I haven't thought about my friends who weren't reaped for a while.

I also discover just how much I miss them. I miss Lizzy's confidence, her ability to do almost anything if she set her mind to it, and how she assured me I could do the same. I miss mom's supportiveness, her kindness to me even when I messed up. I miss Isa's cheerfulness, and how she could shine light on even the darkest situations, earning laughs from everyone. I miss Analex's thoughtfulness, how she would always listen intently before giving her opinion, letting whoever was in a bad mood rant to her about how unfair their situation was and get a calm response back about what the best thing to do would be.

I almost begin crying thinking about how they must be feeling now, and how I might never see them again. But I don't, because that would make me seem weak. And that's the last thing I need to do right now, humiliate myself even more. No matter how much of a wimp I actually am, I need to do my best to act strong, and maybe then I'll have the chance to see them again.

As I aim, I'm filled with a new sense of confidence. I close the eye that farthest from the arrow, lining my sight up with the bulls-eye. As I release the arrow, sending it soaring through the air, I realize that I probably should have looked a bit to the side of the target, since the arrow is a bit to my side. Oops, too late. It hits the white section, right on the edge, but I think I did sort of well.

"Good job, but you need to line the _arrow_ up with the bulls-eye. And you shook a little when you released the arrow, so that threw you off course. Still, you did pretty well, considering this is your second time," Katniss says. Knowing her, that's supposed to be taken as a compliment.

I keep trying, and eventually end up in the blue section, almost in the red but not quite. I'm about to try again, but I hear Atala's voice, signaling that training is over. As we walk back to the elevator, I sigh and try not to think about how badly I failed. I probably made a fool out of myself, too.

"Hey, don't be hard on yourself," Katniss says, noticing my lack of enthusiasm. "If I understood you correctly, you're not planning to use it for murdering people, so if you're just going to defend yourself with it, then I think you did well."

I wait for her to say some form of criticism, whether spitefully or not, but instead I am met with silence.

* * *

**Okay, that was a weird way to end it, but this and the next chapter were originally one chapter, and then I split it up because this is over 2,000 words in itself. Also, sorry if I made any mistakes in the anatomy of a bow, I have one and that's kind of how mine is set up so... yeah. One more thing, I was modeling the target after one with the sections in order of; white, black, blue, red, yellow; with yellow being the center. Just clearing up any confusion.**

**Anyways, I'd love to hear your thoughts on this chapter! I can't think of anything else I need to put, but oh well. See you next chapter!**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


	15. Confusion and Memories

**Hey guys and girls! I think this "update one chapter after writing one chapter" thing is working out pretty well! I should really start a new chapter soon :-)**

**Review Time!**

**Guest- Haha, yeah. I'm trying to expand her character a bit more, but it isn't working out very well. I think she's going to change a lot during the Games, and then I don't know what will happen to her personality and such, but I'll figure that out when I get there.**

**Guest- The update is here!**

**Gabby Delacour (Guest)- Thanks! I don't know if Katniss will be getting any POV's, but she might. Right now I'm so used to writing in Rose's POV that it might be a good change. Yeah, in that case Rose will be a mini girl-on-fire, her stylist is going to plagiarize Cinna's ideas since she can't think of any herself. Hmm, that's tough. I don't really know what you should do. Maybe organize a one-on-one sleepover with your best friend, or try and figure out why you don't like being around each others' friends? Sometimes there isn't anything you can do about it, but just try to spend a lot of time together and try to work it out. I hope this helps!**

**On with the story!**

* * *

_Rose_

We walk in silence for a few minutes, since there really isn't anything else to say. I notice that everyone else has already gotten on the elevator, so we have to wait for it to come back down for us.

"Why are you being so nice to me all of a sudden? When we met, you were so hostile, and you wanted nothing to do with me. Now you're even helping me learn how to defend myself. What's going on?" I ask, breaking the silence.

Katniss avoids eye contact, instead choosing to look up, as if she could see the elevator rising up toward the penthouse. Just when I suspect that she doesn't intend on answering me, she speaks up, still looking at the ceiling.

"I did it to avenge Prim, my sister, who died in the rebellion. I honestly thought that it would be best, to let the Capitol have a taste of their own medicine. I still can't believe that voting for there to be another Games was the wrong thing to do."

Her voice begins cracking at the mention of her sister, but my mind is completely blank in shock. _She voted for another Hunger Games? She is one of the Victors who are responsible for what we are all going through? How could she do this? And what does this have to do with me?_

"I thought it would be best at the time, but I was wrong once again. If it wasn't for my decision, you would be back at your home, carefree and not being forced to grow up too fast. Enobaria and Johanna were all for it. Beetee, Annie, and even Peeta were completely against it. They tried talking Haymitch and I out of it. We didn't listen. Both of us voted for the new Games, all because I was blinded by grief and Haymitch had always been known to take my side. Last night, Peeta made me realize just how much of a mistake it was. I cried to sleep, finally realizing that I just sent twenty-three more innocent children to their deaths."

"What does this have to do with me?" I ask her, feeling pity but not sure why she's telling me this. We step onto the elevator, and begin the journey back to the top floor.

"As I said, I was overcome by grief at the time. But now I'm filled of guilt. I know that I could have saved you, and all the others, from this horrible fate that all of you will suffer. I thought I was saving my sister, doing what she would have wanted.

"You remind me so much of her. How selfless you are, how you think of others' needs before your own. How compassionate you are, your unwillingness to harm anyone, and how you would rather restore than destroy. How you are small, but you don't let that hold you back. You and she, you both still had an innocence that is rare in this world. But it was, or will be, crushed into a hopeless mess, forcing you to grow up much too quickly and never be able to think of things the same way again. Your name doesn't make me think of her less. Those same qualities, they applied to Rue as well. I allied with her, and became friends with a stranger, because she reminded me of Prim. I guess history was made to repeat itself."

We reach the penthouse, but by this time silent tears have begun to run silently down our faces. I instinctively reach over, embracing the older, taller girl in a hug. We part after a minute, and she dries the tears from her face.

I honestly don't know what to say, because really, what _do _you say? Something like, 'I'm sorry I remind you of your deceased sister?' There are worse things to say, but that just sounds ridiculous. Before I can make a fool out of myself, Linda and Peeta come out to greet us.

"Katniss, Rose! Where were you?" Linda asks, her voice filled of relief.

"We've been looking everywhere for you two," Peeta explains calmly. "Linda came back from training and she realized that you hadn't been on the elevator."

"Well, if you had looked everywhere, then you would have found us in the Training Center waiting for the elevator to come back for us," Katniss says. She then shudders, before saying, "I still have memories that I would have liked to have forgotten about by now."

"I heard that!" we hear, and we spin around to see one of the Victors from the 75th Hunger Games.

"What do you want, Johanna?" Katniss asks, her voice staying monotone.

"Annie was wondering where her tributes were. She says that they haven't returned," the District 7 Victor explains.

"They haven't?" I ask, "Who are they?"

Linda elbows me, and suddenly I remember Bambii saying something about Annie, a District 4 Victor that went insane, being her mentor.

"Oh, you mean Bambii and Zinc?" I ask.

"Yes, I think those were their names."

"Uh, there was an _incident _at lunch that-"

"Linda, what did you do this time?" Katniss asks Linda, obviously becoming impatient.

"Nothing!" she responds indignantly.

"As I was saying, it involved Itis, Zinc, and a food fight, but Zinc got blamed for it. So he's explaining to them what happened from his point-of-view, and Bambii is giving her side of the story. She sat out with me, but she still watched most of it," I explain quickly. Johanna nods her head in understanding.

"Well, I'll go tell my little sister that there's nothing to worry about," Johanna says.

"Annie's your sister?" I ask her.

"Nooo," she says, scoffing as if it's the most obvious thing in Panem. With that, she walks back toward the elevator, but I notice that she takes the stairs.

"Still afraid of the elevator?" Katniss calls in a teasing tone.

"Very," Johanna says, shuddering.

Peeta laughs, and replies, "Me too."

_What are they talking about? _I think, before shaking it off. _Mentors, who can understand them?_

"What was that about?" Linda asks as Johanna begins walking back to the District 7 floor.

"Yeah, why are you scared of the elevator?" I ask.

"Well, it's a long story," Katniss begins uncertainly.

"We have time," Linda says, pressing Katniss for answers.

"Okay, fine. You see, there was Johanna, and a tree costume, and then there wasn't a tree costume, and I guess it's not that long of a story," Katniss says, shrugging.

"Huh?" I ask, totally confused.

"The real story is a lot longer, but it's not my story to tell," Peeta says, exchanging a knowing glance with Katniss.

Something in Linda's head clicks, and she bursts out into uncontrollable laughter. Katniss glares at her, which quickly quiets her.

"Oh, you think it's funny, do you? Well, I certainly didn't. Peeta didn't think it was funny either," Katniss says, rushing the last part before Peeta can put his input in.

"Well, what about Johanna and Annie? Why did Johanna call Annie her sister?" I ask, changing the subject before it gets too weird. I still don't know what they're talking about, but oh well.

"Oh, well that's a long story, but I guess there's time for that, too. Annie, Johanna, and Cashmere- the Victor of the 69th Games, by the way- were all really close. Annie and Cashmere would always bother Johanna, but she would forgive them. To Annie and Cashmere, Johanna was their older sister. To Johanna, they were the annoying younger sisters she never had. Johanna accidentally killed Cashmere in the Quarter Quell, by thinking she was someone else. Annie and Johanna have been practically inseparable ever since," Katniss explains.

I feel a wave of pity washing over me, thinking about how sad I would be if I accidentally killed Lizzy. I would feel awful, and I know that Johanna felt the same. Just thinking about it makes me want to cry, thinking about my family so much, but I don't.

"So, even though Johanna killed her 'sister,' Annie still is okay with being her friend?" Linda asks, pondering whether it is possible or not.

"Yeah, I guess," Peeta answers.

Linda looks as if she's deep in thought, so I don't bother telling her how rude of a question that was. Instead, I look at the clock.

"It's getting late. Why don't you two get some sleep?" Katniss asks. I yawn, realizing just how tired I am.

"Okay," I say. I tap Linda's shoulder, and she snaps out of her trance.

"Huh?" she asks, looking around.

"It's getting kind of late, so Katniss suggested that we go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day, since we're going to be having our private sessions."

"Oh, right."

Linda walks off, going into her room.

"Something's a bit off with her, don't you think?" Peeta asks.

"Yeah, definitely," I reply, staring in the direction that my friend went. I know my best friend like the back of my hand, but she's never acted like this before.

"Well, tomorrow is going to be a big day. I was going to tell you before, but Linda walked off before I had the chance. You'll also meet your stylists tomorrow, after private sessions," Katniss says.

"Oh, cool!"

"It's not that great. Annie's stylist was just plain creepy," Peeta says.

"Don't talk about Annie's stylist," Katniss reminds him.

"Oh, right."

"Well, I think I'll go to sleep. It sounds like tomorrow is important," I say with another yawn.

"Okay, I guess we'll see you tomorrow," Katniss says, waving before turning to go to her room, Peeta following after her.

I spin around, walking toward my room. I open the door, debating on if I should ask Linda about her sudden personality change. I decide I should, but when I open her door, she's already fast asleep. Choosing not to wake her up and cause even more trouble, I close the door and head back to my own room.

_I wonder why she's been acting like this. If anything, Linda prefers being awake at night instead of quickly falling asleep like that. _

My feet become heavy from fatigue, and I open the door as my eyes grow heavy. Forget taking a shower, I'm going to bed. I walk tiredly over to my bed, wondering if this is why Linda's attitude changed so drastically. Was it just because she was so tired? I don't know, and I'm too tired to think about it anymore. I'm certain I'll instantly fall asleep anyway.

When I lay down, I close my eyes, trying to sleep. They jolt open again, and I sigh, suddenly fully awake. I try to fall asleep, but I can't. Instead, I lay in bed, staring at the ceiling. Since I have nothing better to do, I might as well think.

So I do. I think about Lizzy, and Analex, and Isa, and mom, and even some of my childhood friends that I haven't thought about for a while. I remember Sabrina, how she moved to District 2 so that her dad could be a Head Peacekeeper. We were friends until second grade, when she broke the news to us that she was moving. I also remember Ammon, who went to a different school since he didn't really fit in. I can't blame him, he was a bit shy, but he was a good friend. Ajaxi was a good friend, too. She stopped going to my school to attend a cheaper one when her mom died.

I surprise myself by even remembering them. I haven't thought about any of them ever since my tenth birthday. I can't believe that I forgot about some of my best friends. Slowly, some of the smaller details begin flowing back into my head. Sabrina's midnight black hair already had permanent purple highlights in it, and she said that she never wanted to get it fully dyed. I can't help but wonder how well that went in District 2.

Ammon had a crush on Linda, although he never said anything about it to anyone except me. He was afraid that he would get humiliated in front of the whole school. I know that it couldn't have been just some petty school-crush. I'll go ahead and admit, Linda is a strangely dislikable person. Anyone who liked her was considered either extremely brave or extremely foolish. Personally, my opinion of Ammon was the first one.

Ajaxi was bright, cheery, and bubbly. I don't think there was ever a day at school that wasn't exciting when she was there. If there was a dull day, or someone was sad, it was her or Isabella that would be the first to get the day to be full of laughter. Ajaxi was two years older than me, but that didn't stop us from being friends. When we heard that her mom died, she was sad for a few days, but she made her last few weeks at my school really count.

Filled with all of these memories, I'm reassured that I _have _to get home. I begin thinking, and eventually decide that it would be best for me, Linda, Amor, Septimus, Bambii, or Zinc to survive. That might not happen, but if it doesn't, then I obviously won't be around to see it. Something clicks inside of my head, the realization that this is real, this is happening, there is nothing I can do to stop this, and I am freshly reminded how scared I am of the Hunger Games.

Needless to say, I softly cry myself to sleep for the first time since the death of my grandfather.

* * *

**Well, there you go! Let's see if there's anything remotely interesting I can scrape up from these last few days... Uh, my cat had kittens, one black one and four gray ones (I think, my sister is the only one who has counted them.) I tripped and scraped my knee a few hours ago, it still hurts and I'm beginning to wonder if I should be concerned. I think that's it, so I'll see you in the next chapter, where hopefully my knee will feel better! XD**

**Still can't think of an ending sign,**

**~Dawn101907**


End file.
